


Total Drama Reloaded

by LionHeart111



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Hosting Ended with Chris, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Now Noah and Owen are my Co-Hosts, Parody, SYOC, Send Your Own Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeart111/pseuds/LionHeart111
Summary: After Season 6, Total Drama and it's producers were hit with a mountain of lawsuits. As a result, the producers shut down the show. We thought it was over forever...But now, after six years of radio silence, Total Drama has returned thanks to funding from Phoenix Industries! 10 million dollars. 22 new contestants. The return to Pahkitew Island,  with old faces returning each episode. With the stakes ten times as high, drama and hilarity are sure to abound. This is TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!
Relationships: Emma/Noah (Total Drama), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Introducing the Contestants: Cold Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's the first chapter for Total Drama Reloaded! This chapter will focus mainly on introducing the characters - the first challenge will be in the next episode. To those on Archives of Our Own, I got OCs from writers on Fanfiction.Net. I will post the list of creators with contestants at the end. I hope you enjoy and leave your thoughts in your Kudos

_Hello there._

_It's been a long time since we've met, hasn't it?_

_…_

_Why have you come back here, hmm?_

_Are you just curious of what could have been? Or are you just trying to pass the time?_

_…_

_At any rate, it doesn't matter anymore._

_So, you remember the stakes, right?_

_…_

_Good._

_Then let's get right to it._

* * *

As the camera came to life, one could make out the familiar shape of Pahkitew Island. The sloping hills of the mechanical monstrosity were silent as the sun rose, the sky a mix of pink, yellow, blue, and orange. Once the camera zoomed in, the viewers could see a middle aged man with dark hair and a five o'clock shave. He is wearing a navy polo shirt with two front pockets, a long sleeved white undershirt, cargo pants, and black sneakers. The undeniable image of Chris McClean

"Yo! What's up party people!" Chris yelled out, his face tightening as he put on a wide, toothy smile. "I'm here on Pahkitew Island, somewhere in Toronto Canada, bringing YOU the latest season of Total Drama." The host walks across the creaking dock, which was over six years old at this point.

"Over the years, we've seen so many faces, fifty-one to be exact. Of those fifty-one, only six have known the sweet, sweet taste of victory. Unfortunately, there have been some critics who have claimed the show is "life threatening" and that I'm "a complete monster" for doing these things.'

Chris McClean uses air quotes as he says these two phrases. His smile briefly falters, before blinking it off. "And now, thanks to the help of our fantastic sponsor, Total Drama is back and ready to welcome twenty-two new contestants. And the stakes, oh boy, the stakes are the highest they ever been as the contestants fight for..."

The host creates an intentional pause, building up suspense.

"10...

Million...

Dollars!"

The middle aged man continues enthusiastically "So with that in mind, let me introduce you to the new cast!"

* * *

The camera flashes to a cruise ship, making its way across whatever ocean Pahkitew Island is in. The ship sails steadily, the waves particularly calm. As cruise ships go, this one is particularly small, with the under deck being just barely enough to fit about ten people at a time.

One passenger in particular, seems rather focused. The young man, around seventeen, is looking at his competition like a hawk, occasionally looking down at his notebook to scribble something down.

The young man has sharp, focused hazel eyes, fair skin, and thick, light-brown hair that is combed back into a pompadour. He has a tall and lean build, with his clothing only exaggerating his skinny figure. It consists of skin-tight black corduroys, a purple grey peacoat that looks personally tailored, and black leather ankle boots.

**Ronan Montague - The Junior Executive**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'3**

**Weight: 196 lbs**

Ronan continues to focus on his notebook, but gets the feeling a pair of eyes on him. He snaps his head up, and blinks as he realizes the culprit is another, very attractive young man.

"Hello." The light haired man stated.

"Hiya~!" The other responded after a moment his voice playful. "I'm Silver Willow! What's your name?"

"...Ronan Montague, a pleasure." Ronan gives a polite smile, holding out his hand at Silver Willow, who eagerly took it.

Silver Willow is shorter than average, with a slim, willowy form. He has wide, chocolate brown eyes, dark olive skin, and very curly, shoulder length black hair that he's pulled into a ponytail. His outfit perfectly displays his bubbly personality: a slim fit, blue shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, a black vest with a white floral rose design, yellow jean pants, and Douglas Boat brown shoes. This look is completed with a red bow tie and black framed, square glasses.

**Silver Willow - The Fairytale Prince**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 152.6 lbs**

"Wow, this boat huh? I can't believe I got in!" Silver exclaims, glancing around the boat and fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, indeed. I'm surprised myself I still got on." Ronan responds cordially, nodding in agreement. "So, Silver Willow, where are you from?"

* * *

While this conversation is going on, another slim, blonde-haired is curled up in the corner, listening to music.

She is on the more petite side, with wide hips and a slim upper body. Her skin has a light tan to it, and her eyes are a dark brown, almost reddish color. She has wavy, natural blonde hair cut to her shoulders that is held back by a black headband. She is wearing a plain red t-shirt, black knee-length shirt and black running shoes.

**Kris "Rae" Raven Yang - The Jack of All Trades**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 122 lbs**

Sitting next to Kris is another blonde that must be the shortest contestants this season. This girl is deathly pale, almost as pale as Dawn, with hazel eyes and pale blonde hair that's cut just above her shoulders. Compared to other contestants, this petite girl's attire is very modest: a short sleeved, pastel pink shirt with a white kitten head on it, a light gray cardigan rolled up to her sleeves, and a pale lavender pencil skirt. The look is tied together by a brown belt, white knee-length socks, and brown combat boots, as well as white studded earrings and a silver choker necklace.

**Anna-Jane "AJ" Rosenberg - The Socially-Awkward**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'0**

**Weight: 99 lbs**

AJ tries to focus on her book, while also trying to gather the courage to talk. Honestly, it was a little intimidating how the natural blonde was staring without blinking. Little did AJ know, that Kris was paying more attention to other contestants, such as the girl who looked like a professional actress, or the guy who looked like he walked out of a board room meeting, and didn't even notice AJ.

"H-Hello?"

Kris Raven blinks, pulling an earbud out. In a low, lethargic voice, she asks, "Huh?"

"Oh, uh, s-s-sorry for interrupting, I was just w-w-wondering what you were listening to."

The natural blonde responds, "Eh, just the Doom soundtrack."

"Oh, c-c-cool." AJ then looks down in embarrassment, not sure what else to say. Kris Raven tilts her head, waiting for AJ to say something else for a few more seconds.

"Do you...wanna to give it a listen? I don't mind sharing an ear bud." Kris Raven asks hesitantly. AJ instantly perks up at this, giving the other a shy smile.

"T-t-thank you, I'd love to."

* * *

"So you're a competitive eater?"

"I know, f**king awesome right?" The curvy girl boasts.

This woman has fair skin that, besides a few blemishes on her face, looks fairly healthy, and blue eyes. Her ginger hair reaches halfway down her neck, with a fringe that covers her forehead. As mentioned before, she is rather curvy, with thick thighs, a larger than average bust, and a VERY large, rotund belly. The curvy woman doesn't seem to mind it, though, shaking it with a look of pride. Her shirt, a light-blue, short sleeved collared shirt with the bottom tied off, exposes her belly. She is wearing this with cream colored capris, brown sandals, and two silver bangles on her arm.

**Max Grayson - The Tomboy**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 183 lbs**

"Yeah, totally. It'll definitely give you an edge with Chef's cooking, amirit?" The other girl winks playfully with this joke, causing Max to snort with laughter.

"Hell yeah! I'd love to see some of these skinny girls eat that s**t!"

The other female nods, an easy going smile on her face. She is African-American, with bronze skin and golden hazel eyes. She has a muscular frame, which particularly shows in her arms. She has short, curly black hair that is dyed platinum blonde and tied back in an orange scrunchie, with one curl sticking out against her face. She is wearing a plaid orange bandana around her neck, a white crop top shirt, black high waist joggers, and red sneakers.

**Jewel Piccolo Banner - The Parkour Knight**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 154 lbs**

"Yeah, skinny girls are okay, but I like curvy girls better. _Much more of them to love."_ Jewel says, which causes Max to blush.

"Thanks, but I'm into guys."

"Okay?" Jewel responds with raised brow, not realizing the implication of what she just said.

* * *

In one corner of the ship, a young lady is starring at her reflection in the mirror, preening for her imminent arrival on the set. She applying a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick, her sparkling light blue makeup bag sitting just beside her.

**Amelia Meadows - The TV Actress**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

Amelia is a very gorgeous person: flawless skin, high cheek bones, full, pouty lips and a near hourglass figure. She has doe-like, bright blue eyes, ivory skin, and long black hair that reaches her waist. Honestly, it's no wonder she's a TV actress.

Her outfit is relatively simple, with a blue, off the shoulder top, dark blue jeans, and black pumps.

Amelia's preening is interrupted by the person sitting next to her, who the actress had been struggling to ignore.

Her seatmate, who is a hulking seven feet tall and 250 pounds. 250 pounds, which seems to be all muscle.

**Griselda von Girder - The Berserker**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 7'0**

**Weight: 250 lbs**

Griselda has pale skin and grey, small eyes that look even smaller considering the rest of her. This **14 year old girl,** who looks like a fully-grown body builder, whose outfit is like something a school girl would wear.

Griselda's straw blonde hair is held in oversized, Shirley Temple ringlets. This is made more bizarre by the frilly-blue schoolgirl-style dress with white stockings and baby-blue Mary-Janes. This look is completed with white gloves, a frilly pink bow perched on her head (which may or may not resemble bull's horns) and a generous amount of make-up, including bright pink lipstick and blush.

As Amelia had begun applying her lipstick, Grieselda had taken out an unidentifiable piece of meat out of her bubblegum pink purse (?), and has begun chewing on it. Loudly.

Amelia's face contorts in disgust at Grieselda and her behavior. However, the actress is smart enough not to confront the monster of a girl. Instead. Amelia puts on a look of calm as she turns to the seatmate to her left.

**Tamera Jenipher Oshunrind - The Chill Beatmaker**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 109 lbs**

Tamera, in contrast with Griselda, is average, though a little on the thin side. She has light tan skin and green eyes, with black hair tied in a low pony and reaching her shoulders. She's wearing a pair of bright red, on-ear headphones blue jean shorts, a blue t- shirt, and red hightops.

At the moment Amelia tried to get her attention, Tamera was just nodding to the beat, her phone tucked safely into her pocket.

"Excuse me." Amelia asks quietly. motioning for Tamera to take out her headphones. Shaken out of her trance, the beatmaker lifts up an ear. "Do you think we could switch seats?"

Tamera pauses to consider it, but then shrugs and nods.

"Oh, thank you." Amelia says with a slightly higher pitch, as Tamera and Amelia quickly switch places. Tamera quickly goes back to her music nirvana, while Amelia lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Hey there! You seem a bit down!" Amelia's calm is interrupted by her new seatmate, who looks like an actual clown. "Wanna hear a joke?"

**Jimmy "J-Jo" Sebastian Cooper - The Street Clown**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 161 lbs**

At first glance, J-Jo seems like an expy for someone like Gwen or Duncan. He has bright green eyes and vaguely pale skin, which may just be body paint. He has a very tall and lanky figure, with wide shoulders and upper arms. His hair, which looks like its in dreads, is dyed purple at the base of his scalp, slowly becoming blue at the tips of his shoulder length hair. His ears are full of piercings, including black gauges, a single silver bar in the upper ear, and some on the inner ear.

At the same time, though, J-Jo is not a typical goth or punk. J-Jo has decorated his body in red and blue thick stripes and triangles on his arms (though if you look closely, you can see they cover scars) with an orange camo bandana tied around his left elbow.

His face is caked white with basic clown red lipstick and two blue circles on his cheeks. Painted on the center of his face is a yellow star that covers his nose and his eyes.

J-Jo is wearing an orange and white striped t-shirt tied into a knot in the back. He wears this with a pair of loose, baggy, and faded red overalls with a chain on the side. His socks are the classic red and white socks, and his shoes are giant polished red clown boots. The look is completed with white gloves, a black leather vest jacket, and a red clown nose he just put on.

Amelia sits frozen as she takes in J-Jo's appearance. After a few seconds, Amelia takes a deep breath, and puts on a strained smile.

"Excuse me. I need to get some fresh air." The actress quickly walks towards the deck, taking her makeup bag with her.

* * *

The deck, which is where the remaining eleven contestants are, is somewhat breezy, but is otherwise quiet idyllic and warm. One contestant is taking advantage of this and is snapping pictures of the ocean, the birds, and even other contestants.

**Gigi Lazo - The Photographer**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 116 lbs**

Gigi is a young Hispanic woman, with light brown eyes, dark bronze skin, and black hair that reaches just past her buttocks. Her hair is naturally curled towards the bottom, with light brown highlights running throughout. She is wearing white and blue checkered crop top, with sky blue jean shorts that reach halfway down her thighs and long black boots that reach to right above her knees, which accentuates her pear shaped body.

"Oh! Are you taking photos?" Gigi's camera view is blocked by a blond man, whose face is way too close.

**Adrian Contiello - The Thespian**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 135 lbs**

Adrian is very conventionally attractive, having a slender form that an actor should have. He has blonde hair held in a red scrunchie, resting on his shoulder. He has tanned skin and blue eyes, and seems to be wearing a light layer of makeup. His outfit consists of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red button-up.

"Uh, yeah. Want me to take some photos?" Gigi asks good-naturedly.

The actor just chuckles. "Darling, do you even need to ask? If you need a muse, look no further!" Adrian begins to pose in very dramatic fashion, while Gigi begins to flash away.

* * *

In the corner, two male contestants are leaning their backs against the railings, talking casually. The two look unusually average for Total Drama, and would not stand out otherwise.

**Neville Nipman - The True Neutral**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

He has a standard side part haircut with bright blonde hair, slightly tan skin and dark blue eyes. He has a scrawny build, weighing a meager 100 pounds. He is wearing a plain grey shirt and grey joggers, with grey shoes.

**Valentine Valentine "Vivi" Valentine - The Straight Man**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 158 lbs**

Vivi is slightly tan and has dark blue eyes as well, though he is somewhat shorter than Neville, with black hair put back into a mullet pompodour combination. He wears a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, with the only notable feature being a golden heart-shaped necklace.

"So, what's your opinion on Total Drama?" Vivi asks Neville. Neville just shrugs, voice monotone.

"Eh, it's okay. What's your opinion."

"It's okay." Vivi parrots, shrugging as well. There is an awkward silence between the two.

"This is nice." Neville says, finally finding someone who has as neutral a viewpoint as him.

* * *

Another female contestant can be seen leaning as far over the railing as possible, trying to catch a glimpse of some fish in the water. She's on her tippy toes, her muscular arms gripping the sides of the railings. With a single movement, she pushes herself and over the railing, balancing herself so that she's sitting on the side, legs hanging out.

**Taylor Kovalevsky - The Adrenaline Junkie**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 165 lbs**

Taylor is a well-built, physically attractive woman, with wide shoulders and long legs. She has light colored skin, deep blue eyes, and dark red hair in a messy longer pixie cut. She is wearing an orange crop top that leaves her flat belly exposed, an unzipped brown bomber jacket, tight black farmer jeans and brown boots.

A flat, somewhat nasally voice calls out "You know you're gonna fall over the side and drown if you do that."

Taylor turns her head ever so slightly, seeing a young man, who is definitely younger than most of the people there. The younger man has light skin, brown eyes and light brown hair shaved on the sides and left messy. He's wearing a blue, short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over a white undershirt, blue khaki pants, blue socks, and blue-and-white sneakers. Just a lot of blue and white basically.

**Dustin Midwinter - The Antisocial Pessimist**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

"I might, but that just makes it more fun!" Taylor responds with a smile. "Besides, what's life without a little danger?"

"Long, safe, happy." Dustin bites. However, to Dustin's surprise, Taylor laughs instead of getting offended.

"Heh, good one!" Taylor giggles, appreciating Dustin's sarcastic humor.

Dustin's only visible reaction is his eyes widening in surprise, and even then that lasts only a few seconds.

* * *

**Ryuji Karasuma - The Perverted Swimmer**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 165 lbs**

Ryuji is of Japanese-American descent, with brown eyes and brown hair that spiked up from hair gel, but is also a bit messy. He wears a white tank-top with a picture of a blue dolphin on it, showing up his muscular upper body, gray-and-green athletic shorts, and brown sandals. Currently, he is an animated, excited conversation with another young man, who looks very chill.

**Adriane "Beau" Beauchamp - The Beach Bum**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

Beau is French-Polynesian, with golden brown skin, emerald green eyes, and shoulder length black hair that is inexplicably dripping with salt water. Beau is wearing a pair of brown, tattered, and sun-bleached cutoffs that reach above his knees. He's wearing no shirt, with his impressively-muscled (and underweight) torso, covered in a multitude of shells and shark teeth-based jewelry.

"Man, I can't wait to see what Pahkitew Island is like! I'm sure it has plenty of lakes, and that water will be just perfect to swim it!" Ryuji excitedly states.

Beau nods, "Totally, dude. That beach looks so clean, I can't wait to dip my toes in the sand and chill in the sun."

"I'm just glad to find someone who likes water as much as me." Ryuji says with a smile.

"Same here. When I win, I'm gonna spend my money on charities to save the coasts." The shirtless man explains, his eyes sparking.

"If you win!" Ryuji winks, then lets out a lighthearted chuckle. He doesn't see Beau give him a cold glare.

* * *

A well-dressed girl is sitting on one of the few benches on the deck, her manicured fingers impatiently clinking against the wood. She sighs, flipping through the magazine in her lap.

**Brittany Drake - The Mob Boss**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 98 lbs**

Brittany is a slender and attractive woman, with peach skin and round set, teal eyes. Her black hair is in a fishtail braid, laying on her shoulder. She is dressed like she is going to a funeral, wearing a black blouse, a black shirt, fishnet leggings, and black high-heeled boots that has laces that go up her also wears a silver heart necklace, which hangs just above her chest bone.

"Excuse me Miss Brittany Drake, you are sitting in my seat!"

Brittany glances up, letting out a disgusted scoff as she sees who it is.

"Oh, it's _you_ again."

**Dominic Kastle (yes, it is spelled that way) - The Speedster**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

Dominic Kastle, as the oldest contestant of the season, looks more mature than the other contestants, as signified by the stubble on his face. He has dark brown skin, nearly black eyes that seem larger than normal, and black hair that is spiked straight up. He is wearing a plain black shirt underneath a grey varsity jacket, with golden pockets and sleeves. With this, he is wearing a black jean pants with a white belt and matching white sneakers.

"Yes, it's I again, humbly requesting you get out of the seat I was in before going to powder my nose."

"Look, it's a free country. If you leave your seat empty while you take a sh*t, it's your fault that someone else takes it." Brittany retorts, then goes back to reading her magazine.

Dominic scowls, but takes a deep breath through his nose, breathes it out, and then smiles. "Cool, cool, I understand. I'll find another place to sit. Talk to you later, Drake."

Brittany just continues reading her magazine as Dominic walks away, both parties already plotting a way to get back at the other.

* * *

The second to last contestant is in the northern of the boat, where there is less people. This gives him plenty of room to stretch, trying to loosen his muscles in anticipation of the coming challenge.

**Johnny Kujo - The Martial Artist**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

The Japanese-American comes off as someone who is rough around the edges, with his bright green eyes eyeing everyone warily. He has short black, messy hair that seems almost like bedhead. His outfit is rather simple, consisting of a white workout vest with black jeans, black converse sneakers, and black bands around his wrists.

Johnny's stretching is interrupted by someone behind him asking "Hey there, what are those bands around your arms?"

The martial artist pauses mid-stretch, turning around to look at the person before answering, "Uh, weighted bands."

The person whistles "Coool! You know, I could get you a great deal on weighted bands!"

**Chloe Geeson - The Con Artist**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

Chloe is a rather average looking girl, except for the jawbreaker she's sucking on and her devious smile. Her skin is a light brown, her eyes are green, and her brown hair, which reaches halfway down her neck, is in a ponytail. She's wearing a blue hoodie with pockets, which she has her hands in, grey pants, and yellow sneakers with grey socks.

"No thanks, I'm good with the ones I have right now." Johnny responds curtly, before returning to his stretching. He begins to stretch his arm across his chest, while Chloe continues to pester him.

"Are you sure? I got this awesome guy who can get some bands that are cheaper and are even heavier so they stretch your arms." A pause. "That's what you athletes are looking for, right?"

"Knock it off, whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Johnny answers, more firm this time as he looks at Chloe with a glare. Chloe takes the hint and backs up.

"Okay, okay. Just keep it in mind, dude!" Chloe puts her hands up and winks. She prepares to walk away when the boat speaker crackles to life.

* * *

Across the boat, the speakers crackle to life, causing everyone to fall silent at the unexpected noise.

_"Hello, new victims-err, contestants! And welcome to season 7 of my show, Total! Drama! Reloaded!"_ Chris McClean's voice floods the boat, the self-conceit in his voice leaking out of the loudspeakers. _"I'm sure all of you are excited to get started with the **amazing** **challenges,** so I'll keep it short. At this moment, there is an active bomb on the boat."_

Numerous gasps erupt from the crowd of contestants. Almost all of them had watched the original seasons of Total Drama. All of them knew how psychopathic Chris could be, and how little care he held for property or people. But he wouldn't actually plant a bomb...right?

_"There are life jackets and life boats hidden across the cruise ship, enough for just ten of you, first come first serve. Sooooo I'd get moving. The bomb should go off right about..."_ A rumbling is heard under deck, followed by a violent tremor. _"...Now."_

Chris chuckles maniacally, before the speaker goes dead.

* * *

The nine contestants in the underdeck stand up in alarm as water begins flooding through the floors and walls.

Max swears, trying to steady herself. "Holy sh*te! This thing's going down!"

Almost immediately, Ronan goes into action, lifting up his seat. The junior executive sighs in relief as he sees orange fabric.

"Life vest! Everyone, look under your seat!" Ronan yells out, lifting up the lift jacket. Silver quickly follows his lead, as well as AJ, Jewel, Rae, Max, and J-Jo.

* * *

Back on top, the contestants search for a lifeboat. Taylor and Dustin run towards the front of the ship, predicting there might be a lifeboat near the stern. They arrive just in time to see Chef, frantically running out of the bridge.

"Damn it, Chris, why do you love blowing things up!" Chef asks himself, pulling the string to activate the yellow lifeboat. In seconds, it inflates for him, and Chef wastes no time jumping overboard.

"Well, looks like the captain's not going down with the ship. The crew of the Titanic would be disappointed." Dustin remarks bitterly, crossing his arms.

Taylor tuts, racing up the bridge. "Come on, now's not the time for that." The adrenaline junkie smiles in relief, finding two more inflatable life boats, still in its square, preinflated form. Grabbing both, she races down the set of stairs and towards the rest of the contestants. "Come on!"

* * *

Taylor arrives as the below-deckers have made it up top. Ronan, Silver Willow, Rae, Max, and Jewel are wearing their life jackets. Griselda has take two life jackets and made it into floaties. By now, half of the lower deck is submerged.

Neville and Vivi are holding onto the railings for dear life.

Johnny is trying to calm down AJ, who is hyperventilating and literally shaking.

Gigi is taking photos, seeing a great photo opportunity in being on a sinking boat.

Adrian is shrieking, being as dramatic as possible.

Beau is resting on the edge of the deck, basking in the ocean calm as can be.

"I am going to murder McClean once I get on the island!" Brittany nearly shrieks, snatching up a life jacket from Tamera and quickly clipping it around her torso.

"We got life boats, but there's only two!" Taylor yells out, throwing down the two yellow life boats.

Dominic, with surprising clarity, yells "Come on, idiots! Grab anything that'll float and jump!" Dominic grabs a suitcase and rips the zipper open, dumping the contents into the ocean!"

"No! My clothes!" Adrian cries out, falling to his knees and covering his eyes.

Ryuji takes off his shirt, approaching the edge of the ship. "Guys, we need to jump NOW, or the water vacuum's going to swallow us up!"

As Ryuji said, you can already see the water vacuum around the ship as it descends in the water, sucking nearby water into the vortex.

"ABANDON SHIP Y'ALL!" Jewel screams, before jumping into the water with a yell. Ryuji follows, diving with a much better form than her.

One by one, the rest of the twenty-two contestants follow. Some on lifeboat, some wearing life vests, others not having anything to protect them.

Within minutes, the ship completely disappears in the murky deep, not likely to be seen again.


	2. Brains v. Brawn v. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants arrive onto Pahkitew Island and receive their first challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the actual first episode of Total Drama Reloaded. If you're confused on who is who, you can just go back to the beginning and see the shipwreck cold opening. As always, like and comment below and I hope you enjoy.

The seagulls' cries were the only thing heard on the beach of Pahkitew Island. The waves splashed gently against the pale yellow shore and the breeze made the rising sun bearable. If not for the robotic seagull on the ground, pecking at a scrambling, you wouldn't even know this was a fake beach.

Suddenly, the peace is broken by a explosion from the water, scaring the metallic bird off the beach. The person trudges through the shore, gasping for breath as he stumbles forward. After finally feeling the dry, coarse sand under his feet, he stops, resting his hands on his knees.

"Hah...I did it! I got there first!" Ryuji giddily exclaims, his breathing still shallow from heavy swimming. He smiles tiredly. "Ha, I made it here before anyone else."

"Not sure that's something most people would be happy about." Ryuji turns his head, and sees Jewel stumbling up to him. Her hair had come out of its scrunchie, which is now around her wrist, and Jewel is squeezing the water out of her blonde hair.

"Yeah...sorry." Ryuji says bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, I get it. You're just excited to get out safely." The parkour artist shakes her head lightly before pulling her hair back and putting it back in its scrunchie. "Damn it, I'm soaking! I guess that's why H2O4 swimming and drinking!"

Jewel chuckles at her joke.

Dustin stumbles past Jewel, clutching his stomach. "That's the stupidest pun I've ever heard! Oh..." Leaning forward, Dustin pukes up a mixture of saltwater and salt, with Jewel immediately going to rub his back while Ryuji stumbles back.

"Ughh…"

* * *

On another part of the beach, not too far down from the other three contestants, Adrian finds himself on the safety of the shore.

The actor drags himself out of the water in the most dramatic fashion possible, gasping as he finally flops onto the sand.

"Oh! Oh, Towels, where arte thou!" Adrian cries, sand covering his clothes. "Oh, I think I see the light-oh wait, that's just the sun."

Brittany Drake passes him, a furious snarl on her face.

"Oh, shut the hell up you damn actor!" Drake rips off her life vest, flinging it off in the distance. She grunts, "I am going to murder Chris McClean for this!"

AJ follows close by, wringing her hands. Her heavy, modest clothing, are soaking wet, the life vest she has around her waist being the only thing keeping her from going under.

"A-a-a-a-at least w-w-w-w-e didn't d-dr-dr-get killed." AJ consigns, her blink rate rapid as she talks. Her body is visibly shaking, still somewhat in shock from the sinking.

Brittany's look of anger briefs morphs into one of sympathy, as if she wants to comfort AJ. After a moment, Brittany just huffs, going off to find a warm rock to dry herself on.

* * *

Close behind the three is a life raft, with a litany of people gripping onto it for life.

Max's breathing is heavy, not used to such heavy activity. "I still _*pant*_ can't believe that Chris guy sunk the entire damn boat."

"Honestly, I'm not too surprised. I mean, Chris let people live on a radioactive cesspool. _For_ _weeks."_ Johnny remarks, finally being able to stand up on the ocean floor. He does most of the pushing, along with J-Jo and Beau.

"Oh really? sh*t, I forgot about that." Max gasps, standing back as Johnny and J-Jo drag the life raft further up the shore.

Beau, meanwhile, lays down on the shore, a relieved smile on his face. "Ah, the beach. So good to see you again, old friend."

Ignoring this, Max turns to Neville, who looks rather calm for the situation. "Neville, dude, aren't you mad?"

"No. Chris did do something illegal in the past, but he served his time."

"But he did just sink our boat." Johnny retorts, not believing Neville is actually defending that lunatic.

Neville raises a pointed finger, "But we did sign the release forms. He didn't force us here."

Max grunts and Johnny shakes his head, both clearly displeased with the answer. J-Jo, sensing the negative turn in atmosphere, butts in.

"Hey now, guys! Don't go turning on each other! We should all be friends here!" J-Jo cheerfully says, taking out a very long, multicolored handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing some sand off Neville's shirt.

Neville nods. "I agree. We should treat each other amicably, at least until we find what teams we're divided into."

"...Not what I meant BUT SURE, WHY NOT!" J-Jo laughs nervously, wrapping the handkerchief around his neck like a scarf.

* * *

Even FURTHER down the beach, Amelia, Silver Willow, Ronan, and Griselda have made to shore. Griselda stomps by the other contestants, almost causing Ronan to fall to the ground in her one-minded path.

"Remind me once I get access to a phone to sue the pants off Chris McClean." Ronan comments to Silver Willow, brushing himself off and pulling out his notebook. He had luckily sealed it in a waterproof case, ensuring it stayed dry. Taking out a pen, Ronan proceeds to write away an account of the incident.

Amelia trips, her heel snapping in the sand. "Agh! Son of a-"

"Are you okay?" Silver Willow cries, reaching out for her. The actress shoots him a cold look, shooing Silver away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I can handle it." Amelia mutters, ripping off her heels. She whips out a hand mirror from out of nowhere, moaning as she takes in her appearance. Her hand was flat and tangled, her makeup was smudged, and her outfit would take hours to dry. "Great, just marvelous."

Amelia continues to stare at her appearance, trying to find ways to fix it. She doesn't realize someone is approaching her until she sees Taylor standing behind her in the mirror's reflection.

"You okay?" Taylor asks, with an innocent tilt of her head. She had taken off her jacket, slinging it across her back as she kneels down.

The actress just scrunches up her nose. "Yes, I am fine. Like I said." Flipping her mirror closed, the actress pulls herself to her feet, her heels in hand.

"Oh, yeah, someone who looks like they just got kicked in the stomach is just peachy." Taylor sarcastically comments, and Amelia shoots the other girl a glare. "Sorry, sorry. Here, let me..." The adrenaline junkie fumbles with her jacket pockets, pulling out a pack of portable wipes and a folded silver case. "I have some makeup wipes and a folded brush you can use."

Amelia clenches her teeth, looking Taylor up and down. She narrows her eyes, trying to find a sign of ingenuity. Finally, Amelia gives it and takes the supplies, mumbling a half-hearted thanks.

* * *

Five minute pass. The sixteen contestants on the beach have congregated, some resting on the ground or on rocks/driftwood, while others are wandering restless. During this time, Gigi and Vivi managed to doggie paddle to shore, having grabbed onto an empty suitcase.

Ronan quickly took Gigi to help him quote on quote document any injuries on the contestants, putting all the photos in his notebook for safe keeping (in reality was just going to use them for references). All in all, however, everyone seemed calm with the situation. ViVi on the other hand...

"He actually sunk the boat...He ACTUALLY SUNK the boat! I-I just can't wrap my head around it! I mean, I always thought that everything on Total Drama was just scripted, but-crap, he actually has a mechanical island!" Vivi cries, clutching his head as he paces across the beach. AJ and Rae sit nearby, with AJ nodding empathetically and Rae just staring at him.

"D-d-don't worry, if other people s-s-survived we'll be f-f-okay." AJ smiles, trying to be reassuringly. Vivi blankly nods, still in his head.

"Yeah, yeah."

It is at this point that another lifeboat can be seen in the distance.

"Row, peasants, row I say!" Dominic yells, sitting in the front of the life boat, pointing towards the shore. The others just roll their eyes and continue paddling. After five minutes, the life boat hits the beach with a strong thud. This causes Dominic to fall flat on the sand, and Rae snorts at this. Many of the other contestants let out a tense chuckle, wanting something, anything, to break the silent tension.

Tamera and Chloe step out of the boat. Tamera is still listening to music, one ear open to hear, while Chloe has a handful of hand towels.

"Listen up people! I got towels for anyone willing to pay me five bucks for one!" Chloe waits. No one answers. "No one? I'll...I'll take one dollar?"

Finally, after a minute passes with no one paying attention to her, Chloe gives up and lets the towels fall to the sand and towards one of the warm rocks.

* * *

Chris McClean arrives to the shore via jackpack, a smug smirk on his face. He lands on the ground in front of the twenty-two contestants, pushing his googles up on his forehead.

"Good to see you all made it here safely! Hope it wasn't too much trouble." Chris chuckles darkly, most of the contestants look at him distastefully. "Welcome to Pahkitew Island! As most of you know, this island is mostly mechanical, which we had some _little_ problems with last seasons."

"Yes, because rogue robots and the island nearly self-destructing was little." Dustin remarks, his arms crossed.

"Exactly." Chris nods, ignoring Dustin's intent. "But, thanks to our new sponsor, the island is good as new, so no need to worry about little problems like that."

Before Chris can continue, Chef stomps towards him, clearly disheveled.

"You coulda warned me about the boat sinking, you know!"

The host shrugs nonchalantly, putting a hand on Chef's shoulder. "Like I said last season, coulda, shoulda, woulda. But once again, I forgive you." Chris turns back to the contestants. "With that out of the way-"

_Riiinng! Riiiingg!_

"Oh, hold that thought." Chris pulls out his phone, an amused smile playing on his lips. "It's the producers. Ignore!" The host ends the call and puts the phone back in his pocket, likes he's done many times.

Chris takes a deep breath. "Okay, back to the dealio. Every three days, you'll have a challenge. Two teams will pitted against each other, and one has to inevitably be the losers. The losing team will then have to vote off a contestant in the elimination ceremony. Whoever is voted off will then be escorted off the island via the Port of Shame."

"The Port of Shame?" Tamera asks, lowering her ear phones. Her voice is a mezzo, deeper than average for a woman.

"Oh hey, you sound like Wondagurl!" Jewel excitedly says, causing Tamera to blush.

"Ah, the Port of Shame. We'll get to that beauty later." Chris explains, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Now, at this point I would usually divide you all into teams, but this year, we're going to do something _a little differently._ Stop by the confessional, and meet me in the clearing."

* * *

_**(Bzzzhh!)** _

**Max: (smiling confidently) Whatever Chris f*cking throws at me, I'll be ready.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Silver Willow sits neatly in the toliet confessional, hands on his lap)**

**Silver Willow: I'm so excited to be next to this many interesting people. I hope I get to stay here long enough to make friends, and maybe even a boyfriend?**

**(Silver Willow squeals)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Neville: People tend not to like me because I take the moderate view. Say I'm a fence sitter. I'm fine with that, but I have a feeling the others won't like that.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Brittany is leaning against the toliet. She has taken out a revolver, flipping the barrel in and out as she looks at the camera)**

**Brittany: Hello. I'm sure most of don't know who I am, but I'm sure you know my father, Carlos Drake. You know, the mob boss who was killed by a rival gang.**

**(The mob daughter stops flipping the barrel, staring daggers at the camera)**

**Brittany: That should say enough about me, and how capable I am.**

**(** **Bzzzhh!)**

**(AJ has her head in her hands) AJ: God, I'm so awkward sometimes! I already know I'm going to be the first one out on the Port of Shame, whatever it is.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Dustin: (Regretfully) Ugh, I'm always self-sabotaging myself. I don't mean to come off as so awful to others, but...I just feel so bitter sometimes it comes pouring out.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Chloe: (sucking on a jawbreaker) I'm a business woman, guys. People don't like that sometimes, saying I'm a "scammer," or "con artist," and "to please stop saying you're with our company." But the thing about me, is that I ALWAYS get up again, which is how I'll win!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Taylor: (Excitedly) Man, I am so pumped for the challenge today! What's it gonna be? Crossing shark infested waters? Fighting robot animals in an obstacle course! Ah, I can't wait!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Vivi: (staring at the camera, a little shocked) What the f**k is wrong with that Taylor girl?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Gigi just takes pictures of the terminal, grinning excitedly)**

**Gigi: Oh, this is good stuff!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Griselda is WAAAYYY too close to the camera. She is heavily breathing, the breath steaming up the camera)**

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Beau: Man, these guys are my competition? (Beau laughs, shaking his head) This is gonna be easier than I thought.**

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Adrian: Hello world! I am Adrian Contiello, an aspiring Thespian. I am so honored to be here in front of you today, and I can't wait to show myself to you.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The contestants follow Chris across the forest floor; without any teams, the teenagers are all in a jumble. The ones leading the group is Ronan, Amelia, and Dominic. Some in the group are trying to stay sociable, with J-Jo and Jewel getting along swimmingly.

"Wow, Jewel, you really are a Jewel!" J-Jo laughs.

"Thank you! J-Jo, you are so punny!" The two chuckle, as Jewel elbows the clown.

AJ, meanwhile, looks around worriedly at the ever shifting landscape. Now that the mechanical nature of the island is revealed, the landscape seems to shifting constantly. Flora moving uderground, robotic animals popping out from the ground. It just gave the shy girl, and many of the other observant contestants, a sinking feeling.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**AJ: I'm not sure I like Pahkitew Island. I mean, Chris says that everything is under control, but who exactly is making sure nothing goes wrong? What's to prevent another Scarlett situation from occurring?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the group arrived at a clearing.

The clearing contains a large stage, obscured by a red curtain. Next to the stage is a large screen TV, wheeled in by two interns.

"Oh! A stage! Are we going to hold a talent show?" Adrian asks, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Chris shakes his head. "Nope, we're here to test the three qualities that help determine the contestant's quality. Brains, brawn, and yes... beauty! And here to assist us are three previous Total Drama contestants that perfectly represent these ideals!"

The curtain to the stage is pulled open by two interns, revealing Noah, Jo, and Lindsay, sitting at a judge's tables.

Noah is sitting at the far left, his elbows resting on the table and head on top of his knuckles. Lindsay is on the far left, bushy and bright eyed, with a large smile on her face. Finally, Jo is in the middle, a neutral expression on her face and standing up straight.

Behind this judge's table is a scoring board, with each of the contestants pictures on it.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Lindsay!" Lindsay yells, waving excitedly at the crowd of teenagers. The teenagers just clap sporadiacally at seeing the three, not sure what to do.

"They know that already, genius!" Jo turns to Lindsay, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, you think I'm a genius?" Lindsay gasps. Jo just facepalms.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day."

_Riiinnng! Riiiiinnng!_

"Producers again! How do they expect me to do my job if they keep interrupting me?" Chris asks with vague annoyance. He shakes his head, his toothy smile returning in a flash.

"Anyway, each of these contestants have come up with a challenge that will test you for these qualities. If you pass, you get a check, if not, you get a big fat X! You need to get at least one check. Otherwise...well, you'll find out come next challenge."

"What happens if we get three checks?" Neville points out, hand raised.

"Good question, if, by some miracle one of you get three checks, you'll get a very special prize in the next challenge. What it is, you'll just have to find out." Chris McClean smirks, then gestures to the stage. "Why don't we start with Lindsay's challenge?"

"Thank you Chip!" Lindsay says, standing up. Chris rolls his eyes at this, as Lindsay continues. "So like, when you're pretty or nice, people are, like, nice to you and tend to get away with things." She taps her chin and looks off in thought. "And like, they say doors open for you. So, I wanna see you guys try to use your niceness or prettiness to get past Chef when he's blocking a door."

"Wow, that's a pretty challenge Lindsay." Noah comments as Lindsay takes her seat.

"Aww, thanks Cody!"

"I'm...not Cody, but okay." Noah states.

* * *

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan: This challenge will be the perfect opportunity to take stock and find out who the real threats in this competition are. I should also try to get three checks - this prize could mean the difference between winning and the chopping block.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Vivi: Honestly, I'm not very happy with this challenge. I'm a pretty average guy; I can run and lift as good as any guy, but everyone else is so awesome and unique. I hope I don't become the odd one out.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Once the challenge is set up, Chef is seen in a guard's outfit, standing in front a large metallic door that goes into a small metal hut. His arms are crossed, and he is glaring daggers at everything he sees.

The first person who dares to approach Chef is Ronan, who looks confident and stern.

"Hello, Chef."

"You ain't getting past." Chef barks out.

"Well, that's a matter of debate. Everyone has something they want, and I'm sure we can work out some deal."

Chef just grunts at this. Ronan stares at Chef, trying to find an angle, and smirks as he does.

"Why are you doing this, anyway? Because Chris told you to? Because you're his lap dog? You can make your own decisions, you know."

"I ain't no one's lap dog." Chef grunts.

Ronan smiles politely, "Then prove it."

* * *

Amelia is the next one up, having been able to apply a new set of makeup while Ronan was performing.

"Excuse me, Chef." Amelia begins, a look of concern on her face. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I saw someone messing with the island controls."

"Nice try, girl." Chef says.

"No, really! I saw a girl in an orange jumpsuit, messing with one of the trees. She looked odd- her hair was in a big bun, she wore huge circle glasses-" Amelia continues, keeping a look of concern and deep thought as she explains. As Amelia does, Chef's face morphs in horror.

"What?! Aww dammit, not again!" Chef yells, sprinting off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you~" The actress smirks, going through the door.

* * *

Chef is standing in front of the door, when Chloe pops up out of nowhere.

"Hiya Chef! Name's Chloe! You know, you look like a man who appreciates a good soft drink!" Chloe begins, a wide smirk on her face.

"Uh..." Chef begins, not sure where Chloe's going with this.

The con artist interrupts him, and goes on a speech, "You know, I know a great soft drink made here in Canada called Bustillo, it's got a great chocolatey flavor to it! It's clear, so you can just pretend it's water. It's like how Coca Cola made a special clear soft drink for the leader of Russia because he loved cokes so much. How do I know this? I don't know, I'm a huge weirdo!"

As she rants, Chloe manages to go around Chef, causing him to back away from the door slowly.

"Anyway, I have to go get this challenge done. See ya loser!" Chloe yells as she runs through the door.

Chef blinks, not sure what just happened.

* * *

Max talks to Chef, trying to smooze up to him by talking about food. Feeling a flatuation coming on, Max shifts her leg and lets out a silent fart.

Within a seconds, Chef sways, and then passes the heck out, hitting the ground face first. Max stares, a bit surprised that her fart did that, but just shrugs and goes through the door.

* * *

J-Jo begins blowing up a bunch of green, thin balloons, and begins twisting them. Chef watches this suspiciously, with J-Jo in full focus.

When the clown is done, he triumphantly presents Chef a miniature balloon version of the older man. Chef gasps, smiling as he takes the tiny Chef. He is so preoccupied, that J-Jo easily gets past.

* * *

"H-h-h-h-hello." AJ begins, "C-c-c-can I get through?"

"No."

"Oh. O-o-okay, s-sorry." AJ accepts dejectly, then runs off timidly.

* * *

"Hi, Chef, may I get through? And before you say anything, honestly I don't care about this challenge, and I'm sure you don't either. But I need to get at least one check, and I rather not waste your time." Neville explains, voice calm and polite.

Chef just sighs, and steps to the side.

* * *

Rae walks up to Chef, calm as can be. Chef begins to speak, but freezes as he looks into Rae's eyes. The girl's nearly red eyes are cold and unnerving, almost staring into his soul.

The girl continues to stare at Chef, unmoving, for a minute straight. Finally, Chef gives in, opening the door for her.

Rae doesn't even smile as she goes in, only terrifying Chef more.

* * *

Griselda lumbers up to Chef, staring at him with glassy eyes.

Before Chef can speaks, the 14 year old grabs him by his arms, lifts him over her head, and throws him as far as she can in the opposite direction.

Chef screams as he hits the curtain of the stage, with the three judges barely ducking in time. The score board shatters, along with a good portion of Chef's bones by the sound of it.

"Well...that's one way to be persuasive." Jo nervously chuckles, both impressed and terrified by Griselda's show of strength.

* * *

After getting a new score board, and getting Chef checked out by the doctor, the Charisma challenge resumes.

"Oh gosh, that was a pretty bad hit. Are you okay?" Silver Willow asks, genuinely concerned.

"Eh, yeah. Comes with the business." Chef grunts.

Silver Willow shakes his head. "Well, it shouldn't! I mean, you fought in the Army, you've fed all of the past contestants, and you've been with Chris since the beginning. And Chris has still tried to blow you up three-

"Four."

"Four times! Honestly, you deserve better."

"Well! Thank you, son! No young person seems to respect their elders, but you seem different." Chef smiles, enjoying the shift in tone from the previous attempts made.

"Thanks! I really appreciate that!" Silver cooes.

Silver Willow and Chef continue talking for a long few minutes, being watched closely by the judges and other contestants. Finally...

"You know what? You can go through."

"Really?" Silver Willow asked, surprised.

"Sure, you're the only one in this damn competition who seems genuine." Chef says, shrugging.

Silver Willow grins radiantly, clapping. "Thank you, Chef, really."

In the distance, Ronan finds himself smiling at Silver's victory.

* * *

"And Silver makes the last person to go through the Beauty challenge!" Chris announces, arms wide in the air.

"That was more of a Charisma challenge than anything." Noah comments.

"The three Bs sound better in marketing. You'd know that if you were a TV host." Chris McClean tells Noah with a self-confident grin. Noah just rolled his eyes, as Lindsay marks a check next to Silver Willow's picture.

Chris addresses the contestants, "Ronan, Max, Neville, J-Jo, Silver Willow, Griselda, Amelia, Chloe, and Rae.

Congratulations on passing the first of the three challenges. You're all safe. As for the rest of you, let's see if you fare better in the next area, Brains! Noah."

Noah stands up, his normal 'blah' face put on.

"People think that when you have brains, it just means you're super smart. But, being smart can mean a lot of things, like having the smarts to come up with a sarcastic comment or the intelligence that comes from being on multiple different reality shows. So for the Brains challenge, just show me what kind of intelligence you have with the stuff provided."

The ground opens up beside the contestants, revealing a junk pile full of musical instruments, mechanical equipment, etc.

Jo snorts. "That's it? That is the easiest thing ever pretty boy?"

Noah feigns injury, holding his hand to his chest. "Oh, what a great insult to my pride. Oh! Yeah, you're going to need to try harder to hurt my feelings, Iron Woman 2.0."

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Jo: I gotta admit, I respect Noah's wit. (frowns) Also, why did the ground lift up like an elevator?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Adrian is the first one up on the stage, having changed into a full Shakespearan outfit. Tights, neck cone, skull in his hand, the whole shebang.

"This? Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath bore me on his back a thousand times..." Adrian tears up, with Lindsay gasping at the scene.

"Creative intelligence? Not bad." Noah says.

* * *

Beau walks in front of the stage, with a blue bag beside him. He kneels down and opens it, taking out a large blue cloth, a bag of twigs, and dry grass. The judges watch in puzzlement at first, until Beau gets to work.

Five minutes later, Beau has created a campsite, including a medium sized fire and a good sized tent.

* * *

Dominic has decided to display his mechanical skills by fixing up a broken golf cart.

He is kneeling in front of the engine of a golf cart, fixing up the broken down engine. When he's done, he puts the key in the ignition and starts it. The golf cart roars to life, but unfortunately Dominic's foot was on the power, causing it to drive off into the distance as he yells.

* * *

Tamera stands in front of the judges, presenting them a music CD in a stereo.

"This is some of my music." Tamera says with a smile, then turns it on.

* * *

"This is my business portfolio. It should be enough to show my intelligence." Ronan explains, presenting the judges a thick folder.

* * *

"T-t-this is some of my w-w-w-ritings. Hope you en-en-en-like it." AJ mutters, handing her notebook to Noah.

* * *

"Here, this is some of my photographs." Gigi says, putting a photo album on the table.

"Ugh, why do all of you have notebooks and music and photo albums handy!" Chris yells in frustration, hands in the air.

* * *

Griselda drags a deer by its foot in front of the judges, to their complete confusion. Griselda takes out a cleaver, lifting it over her head, and brings it down on the robot's head.

The three judges wince as they watch Griselda dismember the robotic animal, which shrieks in horror.

* * *

Rae is playing the Theremin (just look it up, trust me. It's a pretty weird instrument), singing a song in Korean that sounds both happy and creepy.

"Well, she knows a foreign language, and plays an instrument. Good enough for me." Noah says, putting the last check next to Rae's name.

The blonde smiles in satisfaction, grabbing the theremin and walking off.

It is now late afternoon, with the sun high in the sky. The 'presentations' from the charisma and brain challenges had taken up most of the time, with Jo, Noah, and Lindsay having to talk before every decision.

The TV host turns to his charges. "Alright, looks like AJ, Adrian, Tamera, Dominic, Gigi, and Beau have earned their stars. Silver Willow, Ronan, Rae, and Amelia, you have shown enough promise to earn two checks. Johnny, Ryuji, Taylor, Dustin, Jewel, Brittany, and Vivi, you better hope you pass the final challenge. And boy oh boy it's a doozy!"

Chris takes out a remote, and presses the large red button on it.

* * *

The ground rumbles ominously underneath the clearing. Behind the judge's table, the ground lowers and shifts, the contestants staring in a mix of terror and anticipation.

Slowly, the ground lifts back up, the rumbling growing even more violent. Silver clutches Johnny for support, AJ holds onto Rae, and Griselda just stands there, not bothered at all by the shaking.

Once the shaking subsides, the 22 contestants, Chris, and Jo, Lindsay, and Noah approach the newly emerged object. it is immediately obvious that it is some kind of arena or course.

It is 50 feet in length and 20 feet in width. It is littered with trees, rocks, fallen logs, robotic animals with the skin ripped off, junk piles and a mud lake in the middle of it. If one looks closely, however, they can see the obstacles shifting and changing every few seconds.

"Let me present you, the Obsta-Kill Course 2.0!" Chris announces proudly, gesturing to the course.

"What the-hey, this isn't what I said! I wanted a military grade obstacle course, like Chef had in season 1!" Jo angrily says, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I saw your design. Unfortunately, your course idea seemed...well, stupid." Chris explains calmly. Jo growls, and Lindsay and Noah have to push her back into her seat.

"Unlike the other two challenges, you will be having to navigate around your fellow contestants, all twenty-one, through the course. Once it starts, you all have ten minutes to get through the course and cross the finish line at the end.

"Not all of us have to take the challenge. Like you said, we only need one check to pass." Rae says, catching the loophole in Chris's rules.

"You do if you want to stay on the show, otherwise, the door's wide open."

"That's not what you said earlier." Ronan points out.

"True, but I'm the host. I make the rules, not you guys. And I can change them when and how I like." Chris tells his charges. "Now, all of you, get going!"

No one moves, still somewhat in shock.

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" Chris yells out, ringing a bright red airhorn in the air. It shrieks, forcing all of the contestants to start, sprinting (or in Griselda's case, staggering) at the course.

As this happens, Chris's phone rings once more.

"Hey, intern. Get me a new phone, chop chop!" Chris says, throwing his ringing phone at a male intern with braces.

* * *

Jewel and Ryuji are the one who lead the pack, being the most athletic besides Griselda, who is the slowest of the group.

"Come on, we've gotta climb the trees to avoid the obstacles." Jewel explains, testing the branches of a nearby tree.

"Good idea!" Taylor says, and begins to climb with Jewel. "Ryuji, you coming?"

"You kidding? I'm a swimmer- if there's a way to swim, I'm swimming." Ryuji says, testing the mud pit to make sure it's deep enough. Satisfied with it, Ryuji takes a deep breath and dives, beginning his journey.

* * *

AJ, Rae, Gigi, Vivi and Dominic are hiding in a nearby bush.

"W-w-w-what are we going to do?" AJ asks, a panicked look on her face.

"We need to find a way to get through without being spotted." Rae explains to AJ.

"We can try going one by one through the course, hiding in the bushes." Vivi suggests.

"Why don't we follow Ms. Tank over there." Dominic points out, pointing to Griselda. Griselda, who is currently punching a bear in the face for roaring at her.

"Yeah that sounds good." 'Yeah." Vivi and Rae quickly agree. The five quickly sneak walk behind Griselda before she continues on her path. They make sure to stay a few feet behind her so she doesn't notice.

Gigi lifts up her camera, readying to take a picture. Dominic quickly notices and slaps her camera down, putting an angry finger up.

* * *

Amelia is sneaking between the trees, having taken off her heels to walk easier. Waiting for a bear to pass, she sprints into a nearby bush...

In time to bump heads with Dustin.

"AGh! F*ck!" Dustin whispers. "What are you doing?"

"I am winning this challenge." Amelia whispers back, angrily. "And you are in my way!"

"Same plan here. Look, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Couldn't agree me!" Amelia agrees, quickly backing out of the bush.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Dustin hits his head against the bathroom in frustration)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Ronan is joggng through the course, jumping to avoid a fallen log and ducking as a bird swoops down at him.

The business man screeches to a halt as he sees a horde of robot animals. Thinking quickly, he hides behind a large rock, his heart pounding. Coincidentally, this is where Silver Willow, Chloe, Adrian, Beau, Tamera, Johnny and J-Jo have chosen to hide.

"You too huh?" Ronan asks.

"There's way too many robots out there." Johnny says, "We'd never be able to take them on on our own."

"What about the mud pit?" Beau points out.

"Eww, no! No mud!" Adrian squeals, fanning his face dramatically.

"Aww, come on, I'm sure you take mud baths all the time at home. What's the difference with this mud?" J-Jo asks, a joking tone in his voice.

"Because this mud's dirty!" Adrian whines, stomping his foot.

"You know, I know how to make clean mud with rainwater and special dirt." Chloe adds, not missing a moment to try and scam people.

"Okay. Okay, we need to work together to get through this." Ronan finally says, taking a deep breath and counting to ten. "Everyone, let's gather into a circle. J-Jo, Johnny, Beau, and I can stay on the outer ring to help defend the group. They can't take us all down if we're in a group."

"Wow, that's such a smart idea!" Silver Willow claps happily, a bright smile on his face. Ronan finds himself smiling in Silver Willow's presence.

"Thank you. Everyone in agreement?" Ronan asks, looking at the other six. The six contestants glance around, and nod in agreement.

"Perfect! Let's get this plan in action!"

* * *

Max and Neville, having been left in the back of the group, are panting heavily in the clearing, exhausted.

"Oh god...that's the farthest I've run in a while!" Max pants, hand to her chest.

"Now I wish I took PE instead of objecting on moral grounds." Neville gets out, his throat scratched.

_Growl..._

Neville and Max turn around, finding themselves face to face with a bear...in Scuba gear.

"What the..." Neville begins, as the bear rips off its skin to reveal its metal body. It roars, clearly intent on mauling the pair.

"AHHHHHH!" The grey-dressed boy screams like a girl. Max, thinking quickly, grabs a fallen branch from the ground and swings it as hard as she can at the bear's head.

The force of her hit swings the bear's head 180 degrees. The animal grunts in confusion, trying to adjust itself.

"Come on, let's go!" Max yells, grabbing Neville and throwing him over her shoulder as she begins running towards the finish line, a renewed energy in her.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Neville: Okay, I do believe that Max's weight is a big health problem, which is entirely her choice (Neville adds that last part quickly), but I have to say, there's something...appealing with watching her belly jiggle.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Ronan's group are racing through the course, past the animals. Ronan, Beau, J-Jo, and Johnny are on the outer ring, protecting Chloe, Tamera, Silver Willow and Adrian.

J-Jo gives a charging moose a right hook, while Johnny flips another deer by its antlers over his head. As a bear stands up and roars as them, J-Jo sucker punches it in the stomach while Johnny grabs it by the arm flings it to the ground.

Ronan and Silver Willow both watch all this, their faces bright red

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan: Well, Johnny and J-Jo are...ahem, very athletically inclined. It would be in my favor if they were on my team.**

**(** **Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

"We're-we're almost t-there!" AJ whisper cries, excited.

"Shut up, you'll jinx us!" Dominic yells, whispers, turning his head to her. So far, the five had been following Griselda through the course, which had gotten them nearly all the way to the finish line.

Suddenly, Griselda stops in her track as she something in her path. A tiny, grey fluffy thing.

 _"Squeak."_ The baby mouse says, starring at Griselda with wide eyes.

"Aww." Gigi cooes, not realizing the terror about to be unleashed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Griselda lets out an unholy shriek, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. Griselda immediately charges back, nearly trampling AJ (who got pulled out of the way by Rae).

Gigi, Vivi, Tamera, Dominic, and AJ can only watch in horror as Griselda begins running erratically through the course, destroying everything in her path. Robotic animals, trees, even rocks couldn't stand Griselda's wrath.

"HOLY S**T!" Max yells, jumping out of the way as Griselda runs through a rock, which crunches in a very disturbing way as she does.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Max: Did you see Griselda? That was crazy!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Taylor is hopping from tree to tree, hugging the base of the tree lightly.

Suddenly, she feels a rumbling underneath her, from Griselda charging into it.

"Whoa-WHOA!" Taylor yells, losing her footing and falling backwards.

Amelia, who is standing below, pauses when she hears the noise. She is perfectly placed to see Taylor fall into a bush.

"Taylor?" Amelia asks, finding her tone one of concern as she runs up to the bush.

After a few seconds, Taylor's head pops up.

"Hah! Man, that was so cool!" Taylor exclaims, jumping out of the bush.

"What? Are you insane? You could've broken your neck!" Amelia exclaims incredulously.

"Yeah, and that was my bad." Taylor shrugs. "I'll just be more careful next time."

Before Amelia can say something snarky, Taylor grabs Amelia's wrist-not in a forceful way, but more of a tender, guiding way- and pulls her forward. Amelia can feel a heat coming up to her face. "Come on, I saw a clear path to the finish line. Let's go."

The actress finds herself following the adrenaline junkie, her voice taken away by...something she couldn't place.

* * *

Jewel quickly jumps from tree to tree, her parkour skills aiding her in her endeavor. Hopping off the last tree branch, she slides off a nearby rock and front-flips past the finish line.

"Jewel! Congratulations on finishing first!" Chris says, waving his pocket watch.

"Great! Glad that I'm in the _deer!_ " Jewel jokes.

"Ha! Made it! Power of swimming wins again!" Ryuji yells, running through the red line. His body is covered in brown mud, and bite marks.

"Why are you covered in bites?" Jewel asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, there were turtles in the-wait, what are you doing here? How did you get here first?" Ryuji asks, dumbfounded. How could she have gotten here first? He was an amazing swimmer, there was no way he could have been beaten by someone walking on land.

"Parkour. Been doing it since I was a kid." Jewel says casually. Dominic's group crosses the finish line at this time, as do Ronan's group, Max and Neville, Amelia and Taylor and finally Dustin.

"Okay, looks like we got everyone!" Chris says satisfied. "Gotta say, I'm actually impressed...but how badly you did! Hahaha!"

"Wait, where's Griselda?" Taylor asks, looking around confusedly for the larger girl. Tamera points back to the obstacle course, which is in the progress of being in shambles due to Griselda's rampage. The larger girl's screams can still be heard from the course.

"Yeah, let's just...leave her there for now." Chris says uneasily, brows furrowed worriedly.

"So, how many of us passed the Brawn challenge?" Ronan asked, getting right to business.

"Oh that. I didn't actually time you. Just wanted to make sure you didn't get off too easily today!" Chris explains with a smirk.

Vivi shakes his head. "Of course."

"Yo, Chris!" Jo yells up, walking up to the TV host. "We've done our part. Are you gonna give us our money or what?"

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get what you deserve after the Elimination ceremony." Chris explains, watching the contestants as he says the second part.

Most of the group gasp in shock.

"We're having an elimination ceremony already?!" Johnny exclaims.

"But we're not even divided into teams yet." Silver Willow opposes, crying out.

"Hey, it's my game-"

"Your rules, yeah, we know." Noah butts in sarcastically.

Chris smiles in satisfaction. "Glad to see you're catching on, Noah. Now, everyone, meet me in the elimination area up in the hill, once you make a trip to the confessional of course."

* * *

It is now nighttime on Pahkitew Island. Beau is seen stoking the fire with a stick, as the other contestants gather on the logs.

AJ is reading in the corner, Tamera and Rae are both listening to music, Gigi is taking photographs of the sea, Griselda is...Griselda, and Dustin is sulking in the corner. The rest of the contestants are gathered around the camp fire, listening to J-Jo and Jewel tell jokes and Chloe try (and fail) to scam them.

"You did really good in today's challenge, Ronan. You're like, literally a hero!" Silver Willow says, the business man sitting right besides him.

"I'm a natural leader. It was pure instinct."

Silver Willow beams, then rubs Ronan's shoulder. That's such a great quality! I hope we manage to get on the same team!"

The businessman blinks, biting his lip as he thinks carefully of how to respond. "Thank you, I...hope so as well."

"Well, I'm going to go cast my vote. See you later?" Silver runs off, waving a quick goodbye to Ronan.

* * *

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Silver Willow scribbles down his vote, placing it in the box)**

**(Bzzhh!)**

**(AJ is staring at the paper, head in her hand and her mind deep in thought)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Neville puts his pen down against the paper. He brings it back up, brings it back down, and brings it back down. He looks very conflicted)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

"Alright the votes are in!" Chris announces, quieting the entire group. Jo, Lindsay, and Noah sidle beside Chris, mostly just waiting for their payment. Chris is holding a platter of marshmallows, white and fluffy as ever. "Now, if you've ever seen Total Drama, you should know the drill. Marshmallow, you're safe. No marshmallow, out."

…

…

"Jewel!" The parkour artist sighs in relief as she is thrown the marshmallow.

…

"Beau." Beau smirks as he catches the marshmallow, already guessing he was safe.

"AJ and Rae." AJ, in her surprise, fumbles with the marshmallow and ends up dropping it with a disappointed 'aw." Rae, sympathetically, gives AJ her marshmallow.

"Ryuji, Brittany, Max, Ronan, Amelia, Taylor, Tamera, Chloe, Silver Willow, Adrian, Gigi, Dominic, Neville, Vivi, Johnny, and J-Jo...all of you...are safe." Chris announces, having thrown a marshmallow to every person as he spoke their name.

Chris looks at the last two contestants, Dustin and Griselda. It is hard to read either of their emotions, as seems to be a pattern.

"Dustin, Griselda, the last marshmallow goes to...

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"-"

"CHRIST MCCLEAN!" A shrill, furious cry rings through the air, interrupting the ceremony

The reality host freezes as the business person angrily approaches Chris. They are about 5'5, with deep bronze skin, black hair in a bun, and hazel eyes. They are wearing a pale blue suit and black tie, with a white undershirt. Their most notable quality, however, are the patches of skin that are much lighter than the rest of their skin, including a patch on the neck, one over their left eye, and on their right hand.

"Laila!" Chris greets the business woman, his voice going an octave high. "What are you doing all the way here?"

"It is Ms. Ignis to you, Mr. McClean. And don't play dumb with me, I've been watching the live feed this entire time." Ms. Ignis snarls. "You sunk our boat and purposely went against our instructions in that little obstacle course debacle.

"Ms. Ignis, maybe this isn't the best time-" Chris tries, but is cut off once again.

"No, we went past that point after you repeatedly ignored our phone calls. I warned you what would happen if you tried your tricks with us. I will not tolerate disobedience, not by anyone."

"But I'm the host! I need to amp up the drama to keep viewers invested!" Chris retorts. At this, Ms. Ignis's face morphed into a malicious grin.

"Well, not anymore. Chris McClean, you're fired."

Chris gapes at this. "Fired?" He asked quietly.

Ms. Ignis smirks as she gets in real close to Chris. "Fired. Shown the door. Given a pink slip. Sent packing. Surely you've heard of this phrase before?"

While this exchange is occurring, the contestants, both past and present, are watching in amazement. Gigi is snapping away, Noah is smirking, and Jo is busting out laughing.

"Oh my god, this cannot be real life right now!" Jo clutches her stomach, feeling herself begin to gasp from laughter.

Chris snaps out of his stupor. "You can't fire me! I'm the host! I'm the one people come for!"

Ms. Ignis frowns at that, shaking her head. "Wrong. The viewers come for the contestants. Their struggles and victories. Their romances and friendships. The host is easily replaceable." The businesswoman turns to Chef. "Norbert, please show Mr. McClean the door."

"What? No!" Chris screams and kicks as Chef picks the former host up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, you're going to regret this! TRUUUUSTT ME!"

Ms. Ignis smiles as she watches Chef and Chris leave the area, and then turns to Noah.

"Mr. Hayden, congratulations. The position has opened up, if you and your friend are still looking."

Noah smiles and nods. "Oh, yeah. Owen'll be thrilled to host the show with his best friend."

The contestants blink, because Noah? Was going to be host? What?

"Fantastic. We can sign the paperwork as soon as tomorrow. Now, let's send Mr. McClean off, hmm?" Ms. Ignis says, with a tilt of her head.

* * *

Chris, is forced into a glass tube, Chef locking it closed as soon as Chris is inside. The former host pounds on the glass angrily, as Ms. Ignis and Noah approach the control board next to the glass tube.

The twenty-two contestants have gathered nearby, concerned with the contraption.

"That's the Port of Shame?" Tamera asks, not sure what it could do.

"Yes, it's a state of the art teleportation device. The only one of its kind, created by Phoenix Industries. Unfortunately, it is in its beta stage, so setting a location is...erratic at best." Ms. Ignis explains, clasping her hands together. "But, we've already made sure there is only a .0000001 percent chance of teleporting you to the sun."

"How comforting." Johnny says, eyebrow raised.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO REGRET THIS! ONE MONTH! IN ONE MONTH YOU'LL WISH YOU ALL HAD ME BACK!" Chris yells angrily.

"Mr. Hayden, do you want to do the honors?" Ms. Ignis turns to Noah, gesturing to the lever.

"Definitely." Noah pushes the lever, with relative ease. The top of the glass tube begins to crackle with blue electricity, and within a few seconds, Chris is gone.

Ms. Ignis smiles. "Looks like an era has ended." The business woman turns to the camera, a lopsided smirk on her face. "This has been Total Drama Reloaded."


	3. Who You Trust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants, now given their teams, participate in a series of trust exercises and send the first contestant home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we have episode 2!   
> Thechrisanthemum: Thanks for the insight. I'm a female, as you might guess by my screen name, but I thought that if I was a guy and if another guy started stripping next to me, I would be freaked out. I will try to display Neville's mediator skills in future episodes.   
> Gucci Mane LaFlare: Don't worry. I'll make sure Tamera gets to get her time in the limelight.  
> Ser Matten: I'm glad that I have written Taylor well. The song was a lullaby called Airplane I found online. I'll send the link below. ?t=es&p=4905  
> Solfeggio Kant: I am really excited you're sticking around to see how the story ends! I am glad to hear that you like how Owen and Noah are portrayed: I'm trying to make sure their main traits come out, but also have them more mature for the host role.  
> Toxic Smiling: I'm really glad to hear you like my portrayal of Ronan and Max. As for the confessionals, I see what you mean. I had a script format with my last fanfiction, and looking back I feel it restricted by abilities as an author. I am not offended by you mentioning it at all - I'm very glad you pointed it out, and now I can improve. Please continue to give me constructive criticism if you feel I need it.  
> Thank you all for sending me comments. I love reading what you all have to say on this. As always, I hope you enjoy the story!

_"Last time on Total Drama Reloaded..._

_Noah and Owen booted Chris out as host. The contestants were separated into two teams: The Agile Axolotl's and the Sturdy Starfish. The two teams then went through a series of trust exercises to bond. There was fun, there were tears, there were attempted cinnamon challenges. And in the end, unfortunately, Griselda was sent home for inadvertently helping the other team win. But today is a new day for the Sturdy Starfish. Will they secure their first win of the season, or will they have to send someone to elimination twice in a row?_

_Find out, HERE, on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!"_

* * *

It is high noon on Pahkitew Island. The sun is beating down on the island, making it the perfect day for a beach day. As expected, most of the contestants can be found on the shore, and some are actually in their swimsuits.

Beau is seen hanging between two palm trees on a hammock, swinging back on forth in the shade.

"Oh yeah. This is the life..." Beau smiles, looking content. Farther down the beach, Brittany and Amelia can be found sunbathing.

Brittany and Amelia are both wearing bikinis (Brittany's being black and Amelia's being firefighter red) and shades, laying out in sunchairs they made Beau bring for them.

"Oh my god, I am melting!" Amelia complains, waving her hand in her face.

"What, do you want to get in the water?" Brittany asks raising a brow.

"...No." Amelia responds, laying her head back.

"Thought so."

Ryuji and Jewel are actually in the water, having fun. Ryuji, who is doing backstrokes while Jewel, who is just swimming and enjoying the water.

Jewel just floats in place, admiring Ryuji's form. "That's some pretty good backstrokes. How long have you been swimming?"

Ryuji pauses. "Since second grade. A teacher told me I had the potential to go to the Olympics, and I've been swimming ever since."

"Pfft, yeah. I'm sure most adults say that. It's like when parents tell their children they can be president." Jewel jokes, but quickly realizes her mistake when seeing Ryuji's offended face. She quickly changes the subject. "Uh, hey! Think you can beat me to shore, big guy? Or are you chicken?"

"Oh, it is on!" Ryuji smirks, and then the two begins paddling to shore.

Silver Willow, Rae, J-Jo, Max, Neville, and Johnny are all sitting on a picnic blanket, having decided to take their lunches out to the beach.

"Mmm, oh my god! This food is so good!" Max moans, taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"I know, right? Who would have thought that without Chris around, Chef's a great cook!" Silver raves, popping a bite sized piece of watermelon into his mouth.

"I don't like to have strong opinions about food, but I love this!" Neville agrees, lifting up his chicken salad sandwich.

Suddenly, Max lets out a loud, long fart. The curvy girl lets out a loud laugh at it, as well as J-Jo.

"Looks like that chicken curry's coming up for revenge!" Max jokes.

A few feet away, Brittany scoffs in disgust. "Ugh, are you serious? That's disgusting! At least say excuse me!"

Max frowns as she glares at Brittany, but then puts on a fake smile. "Okay. Excuse you for being a stuck up b***h!"

"What did you just say?" The mob boss sits up in her chair, very clearly offended.

"You heard me. We're at the beach, and you're f**king sun tanning? How stuck up can you get?" Max claims, while the others watch.

"I do have to agree with Max. You don't really have a place to judge. We were just minding our own business." Rae adds, voice deathly calm.

"Mind _your own business._ Seriously, you remind me of the girl from The Rings." Brittany snaps at Rae, who just stares back unbothered.

Before Max can say anything else, Neville pops in, putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Hey, hey everyone. Remember, we're all on the beach, having fun. We all have different ways of having fun, so why don't we just agree to that, and not let this put a damper on things, okay?"

Max and Brittany glare at each other for a few more seconds before Brittany settles back in her chair with a huff. Max goes back to eating, violently biting into her sandwich.

* * *

Farther down on the beach, AJ, Tamera, and Gigi are all sitting underneath an umbrella working on their respective crafts.

"Wow, AJ, I am loving these stories of yours!" Tamera exclaims, looking up to AJ with a wide smile.

"R-really?" "Definitely! They are so detailed, it makes me feel like I'm actually there! Would you mind if I made a song based on one of these?" Tamera asked, handing AJ's notebook back to her.

"O-oh. N-not at all!" AJ says, blushing a bright pink.

"Oo, can I take a read?" Gigi asks, putting her camera down to glance at the notebook.

"Sure." AJ responds, and the photographer and writer trade objects. While Gigi begins flipping through the notebook, AJ begins looking through the camera lens, looking at the ocean with a smile. She moves the camera across the beach and the trees when-

"Oh sh-!" AJ jumps in her seat, dropping the camera in her lap. She quickly picks it back up and looks through it at the very spot she'd seen it. But there was no one.

"AJ, you okay?" Gigi asks, tilting her head in concern.

"Yeah girl, you look like you saw a ghost." Tamera comments, noting AJ's wide eyes.

The writer blinks, shaking her head slightly as she gives Gigi the camera. "Y-y-yeah, I'm-I'm-I'm fine."

Gigi and Tamera both raise a brow, but accepts it.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(AJ looks at the camera with a worried look on her face.)**

**"I...saw something in the trees. Staring at me. A person. Or at least, thought I saw something." AJ shakes her head. "I don't know. Maybe I was just seeing things.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Jewel and Ryuji reach the shore, with Ryuji reaching it just seconds before Jewel.

"Ha! Beat ya! In your face!" Ryuji calls out as he walks backward. It is now you can see that he is wearing turquoise swim trunks.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion." Jewel says with a wink, shown off an orange bikini top with black shorts.

The speaker crackles to life, and Noah comes on. "Hello, everyone, glad to see you're all separated and spread out, makes it very hard to gather you all. Everyone, meet me and Owen in front of the cabins, as soon as you can."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the Agile Axolotl's and the Sturdy Starfish are gathered in front of the cabins.

Ronan and Silver stand next to each other, sharing a smile.

Rae is standing next AJ protectively, which the latter is thankful for.

Neville is standing in the middle of his group, hands at his sides.

Jewel gives Ryuji a wink, and Ryuji returns a slit throat gesture with a friendly smile.

Taylor waves at Amelia shyly, and Amelia waves back with a small smile.

where there are two large scrap piles stacked besides the cabins.

Gigi snaps pictures of the junk piles, while other turn their nose up at the smell.

Taylor waves at Amelia, and Amelia, after a few seconds, waves back with a small smile.

"Okay, the first part is so simple I'm sure most of you can handle it no problem. Our sponsor, Phoenix Industries, has a lot of experiments going on to aid in environmental issues, educational efforts, and now, in the use of trashy reality television." Noah begins.

"Now, you guys get to test them out! Wooh!" Owen yells excitedly.

At that, two drones appear overheard, whirling furiously as they hold up two purple-blue, llama piñatas. They drop the piñatas just five feet from the ground, and then zoom off. Owen tosses a clipboard at each team. Brittany moves to catch the first clipboard, but is blocked by Dominic. The racer smirks at the mob boss, who glares at him.

Johnny is able to catch the second one right before it smacks Dustin. Johnny looks at Dustin expectantly.

"What, expect a thanks for doing the right thing?" Dustin asks Johnny, eyebrow raised.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"What a little turd." Johnny says pointedly.**

**(Bzzzhh)**

Noah continues in his explanation. "So, each team has to test out the weapons on the nearby dummies, write down what they think, and then choose the five experiments they like best for the next challenge. You have one hour to do this. Good luck!

* * *

The camera cuts to when the teams have cracked open the pinatas. Instead of candy, they find ray guns, laser swords, sling shots, etc. The interns have lined up ten dummies for the contestants to test with.

Though it is a challenge, most of the contestants act rather cavalier, talking with each other while taking turns testing the device.

_Agile Axolotl's_

Brittany is taking the helm in testing the ranged experiments. She stands up bent forward slightly and arms fully extended, clearly experienced in this.

AJ is standing to the side, watching Rae moving a blue lightsaber from hand to hand. Amelia watches this from a few feet away, a calculated look on her face.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"AJ is clearly not too confident. That isn't an insult, just a fact. A fact I can use to my advantage." Amelia finishes with a smile.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Amelia goes to approach AJ, but ends up being intercepted by a familiar adrenaline junkie.

"Hey, Am! Coming over to see little ole me?" Taylor asks, rolling on the heels of her feet.

"Yeah, sure..." Amelia says after some hesitation.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to show you this!" Taylor says, holding up a green ray gun, points it at the sky, and fires. In an instant, Taylor and Amelia are covered in a layer of wildflowers and grass.

Amelia just looks at Taylor in surprise.

"Ha, you're a Meadow covered in wildflowers! Get it?" The adrenaline junkie chuckles nervously. Amelia just raises a brow. "Well, at least you look pretty with flowers in your hair."

The actress blushes a bright pink at this, averting her eyes. She finds herself giggling for no reason, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Ha ha, yeah, totally..."

"Hey, Taylor shut up! It's hard to concentrate!" Brittany calls out. She then takes notice of Amelia. "Oh hey Amelia."

And with that Brittany goes back to shooting. Taylor and Amelia snap out of their daze.

"Well, I'll just..." Amelia begins.

"Yeah, s-see you later." Taylor waves, still blushing as Amelia walks off, the flowers falling off her body as she walked.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia is sitting in the seat, twirling a light pink wild flower in her fingers.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

_Sturdy Starfish_

As expected, Ronan has taken charge and is scribbling down notes. Ryuji takes a light blue, slightly shimmering baseball bat and hits the dummy with all his might. It just rocks back and forth before settling.

"Nothing happened." Ryuji comments blandly, lowering the baseball bat.

"Oo, actually the notes say that the baseball bat can transform trash into recyclable materials." Silver Willow comments, looking down and flipping through the notes. This gets Beau's interest.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Beau cries out, his eyes alit with passion. "I mean, think of it, that would reduce the amount of pollution in the ocean by so much."

The others watch Beau in surprise, having not seen the beach bum so passionate yet. This is when Vivi interjects.

"Well, it's a cool idea and all, but how do we know it works? What's even the science behind it? I mean, how can a baseball bat transform something into a biodegradable by just touching it."

Beau gives Vivi a pointed look. "Who cares about that? If they say it works, it has to, right Ryuji?"

The swimmer gives the beach bum a shrug. "Sorry, Beau, but I have to agree with Vivi on that. I'm giving the bat a big fat 0."

The other teammates murmur and nod in agreement.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way. Thank you for testing it Ryuji, now let's move on." Ronan addresses, finishing up his writing.

Beau just frowns.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Are these people crazy?! There is a literal trash island in the middle of the ocean, and they're concerned about cost?!" Beau shudders in disgust. "I just can't believe it. If we don't do something, before long the entire ocean will be suffocated with plastic! That's why I want to win the money: to help the ocean and all its creatures!"**

**(Bzzhh!)**

* * *

An hour later, Noah and Owen come back.

"Okay, everyone, time to stop." The two teams have already tested out the majority of the experiments and were just relaxing. Ronan and Dominic hand Noah the clipboards, and Noah smiles blandly as he flips through them. "Thanks, we'll make good use of this. Now, let's get on with the second part of the challenge.

As seen with these experiments, any idea be given life with the right resources. Well, today's challenge revolves around that." Noah begins, allowing Owen to continue.

"It's going to be like Clash of Clans in real life! Each group will get a base and one hour to improve it. Then, you have to fight each other to try to get the other team's resources."

"Uh what resources?" Dustin asks snarkily.

As if one cue, Chef comes and throws a stack of orange crates on the ground and onto Dustin's foot. The fifteen year old yelps and hops on his uninjured foot, wincing in pain.

Noah smirks, "Those resources. Each team gets ten boxes, and the other team has to try to steal them, while defending their base. Whichever team gets the most boxes, while taking the least damage, in one hour, wins. Since the Axolotl's won the last challenge, they get the treehouse from season 6 as their base. Starfish, you get the cave."

"What? That's not fair, how are we supposed to get up there?" Dustin objects, pointing up at the sky.

"Adapt. I'm sure you've seen a ladder before." Noah comments. "Alright, and the challenge starts-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's not how you start a challenge!" Noah, Owen, and the contestants freeze as they watch a man in a jet pack land in front of the hosts.

"Chris? What-how did you get back so quickly?" Noah blinks, lost for words.

"Ha, I just called in some favors, classic host stuff. Thanks for keeping the seat warm for me, but I can take from here fellas."

"No Chris, I don't think so." Noah says, arms crossed. "The producers put us in charge, and it's going to stay that way."

"Oh, yeah. You and what army?" Chris asks, poking Noah's chest.

"And here it comes~" Adrian leans over to Brittany.

The bookworm nods at Owen, who grabs the host by the nape of his shirt and begins carrying him away.

* * *

Owen throws Chris into the Port of Shame, and Noah quickly shuts the door and starts it up.

With a zap, Chris disappears once more.

"Great." Noah sighs, shaking his head. "You start the challenge, Owen, I need to go tell Ms. Ignis the situation."

Owen smiles, "No problem, little buddy!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"OMG, I can't believe Chris came back! This is so scary!" Adrian announces, a look of visible shock on his face...before morphing to an easygoing smile. "So, good right? Adrian Contiello, everyone! I'm on Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat under the name ActorForLife!"**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team walk into the cave. They are immediately overwhelmed with the dank smell, and the water dripping from the ceiling.

"Ugh, so disgusting." Amelia moans, ringing her hands as she watches a spider spin its web nearby. Max, J-Jo, and Beau set down their boxes on the cave floor, and wander around.

"Well, at least there's just one entrance!" Silver Willow perks up, with Ronan, Max, and Ryuji also smiling at Silver's comment.

"Okay, I'm going to see how far this thing goes." Ronan says, pointing further down. "You guys go and brainstorm."

Ronan stalks deeper into the cave. He is followed by Amelia a few seconds later.

"I'll go too. To make sure he's okay." The actress quickly adds, seeing the others look at her.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Ronan's a big threat. He's organized, intelligent, and the others listen to him like loyal dogs." Amelia comments, staring at her fingers. "If I'm going to make it to the merge, I need him to see me as an ally."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

"Hello, Ronan~" Amelia cooes, coming up behind the businessman.

"What do you want, Amelia?" Ronan asks, already sensing the ingenuity in her voice. He turns around and crosses his arms as he looks at Amelia.

The actress sighs, "Look, I'll be blunt. You and I must be the two driven and intelligent people on our team, and you're already the defacto leader. It's only natural we join forces."

"And what would this alliance entail exactly?" Ronan asks, trying not to show his peaked interest.

"Simply put, we use our combined skills to get us and our team through the merge, then we work together to pick off the rest of the players until we reach the final two?" "And how do I know you won't turn on me?"

Amelia flips her hair, "Because as much as I'm loathe to admit it, I'm not smart enough to game the system. You are. And I know how to work people when you don't. If we don't work together, the rest of the team will find a reason to boot us sooner or later."

Ronan pauses, the gears in his brain turning. "I will need time to think about it."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan scrunches up his face. "Amelia...what can I say about her except she's like a fox. I've seen her on TV, so she's no doubt skilled at manipulating others. Whether she'll do that for the good of our team...well, looks like I'll have no choice but to play along with her 'alliance.' For the moment at least."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team climbs up to the tree house via the rope ladder. The wood creaks under the pressure, due to not being used for the last few years.

"Man, this place is pretty sweet!" Tamera announces, taking out her phone to search for a work playlist.

"Plus, we have a great view up here!" Gigi excitedly announces, hand itching for her camera.

Dominic, Jewel, and Taylor, meanwhile, are struggling to bring up the boxes. They managed to grab a rope to pull it up, like a sort of pulley, and have finally, after struggling to pull it up, have finally gotten the crates in the treehouse.

_Creak!_

"I don't like the sound of that." Jewel winces, her and everyone else standing very still. "I'd knock on wood, but I don't want to bring the place down."

Dominic turns the rest of the group, "Okay peasants, this treehouse is not going to support all of us for long. We can keep the supplies up here, but the rest of us need to stay down there."

"For once, I actually agree with this idiot." Brittany comments, standing besides the Speedster.

Dominic smiles pleasantly, "Thank you Drake...wait, hey!"

"G-G-Gigi should stay up h-h-here." AJ suggests, raising her hand. "S-she has a c-c-camera and c-can keep a l-l-look out."

"Yeah, I disagree. I think I should stay up here because I have great eyes." Brittany announces, pointing to herself.

"Actually, I agree with AJ." Johnny begins, "Gigi has a keen eye, and she can zoom through her camera."

The writer smiles quietly, very excited that someone actually likes her ideas.

"Well, I think I should stay up here! I'm too pretty to get hurt!" Adrian announces, flopping on the bed. He promptly screams as squirrels run out from the pillow and out of the treehouse.

"Look guys, I don't know about you, but I'd rather just get our junk and think of plans later. Once we can be sure we don't lose the challenge, then we can fight, good?" Taylor asks, feeling her patience running thin.

"I'll go with you." "Same here." Johnny and Rae step up, and Taylor smiles.

"Great. Let's get down before the treehouse topple on top of us."

* * *

Ronan has found a stream of light coming from the ceiling. Standing on some of the rock formation, the business man pushes at the hole, finding it gives in easily. He quickly realizes it is a human sized hole above the cave, hidden by a bush.

When Ronan gets back to his team, he already has a plan.

"There's a hole large enough for most of us to climb through without attracting the other team's attention. We should focus on covering the main entrance on the cave, and then we can send use most of our team to attack the other team's base."

"Please, I could come up with a plan like that." Chloe comments, standing up. "We should focus on hiding the resources in plain site. That way, if the other team does get in, they can't get our stuff."

"Well, we don't have for both!" Beau interjects, leaning against the wall.

"Why not, though?" Vivi asks, tilting his head. 'I mean, Silver, you can paint, right?"

"Oh, yes! I love painting~" Silver says, clapping excitedly.

Vivi smiles, "Good, so Silver can focus on painting the boxes to look like rocks, while the rest of us can gather the supplies."

Beau smiles at Vivi in a way that looks...tense. "Great idea, Vivi."

Ronan nods. "Yes, good point Vivi. Multitasking is an essential part of teamwork." The businessman turns to the rest of the Starfish. "Now, let's try to get heavy things to block the front, as well as paint or anything for Silver to work with."

"Thanks, Ronan~" Silver Willow says in a sing song voice, and Ronan's unconsciously smiles.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia smiles in the camera, her arms crossed. "Ronan is sweet on Silver Willow. Not that I have a problem with it. If Ronan doesn't cooperate, perhaps I can manipulate Silver to help me.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The teams are now searching through their junk piles, trying to find something they can actually use. It is a mixed bag, with old toys, fast food containers, and old props from earlier episodes mixed in with the usable stuff.

Beau is searching in his group's junk pile, throwing the junk over his head. Then, his eye catches something bright red. He smirks when he sees what it is- multiple sticks of TNT. They could use this. He reaches for it...

Then his hand is slapped by Vivi.

"Dude, what are you doing!" Vivi asked incredulously. Beau blinks at being caught.

"I was just-" "You were trust trying to steal from the other team's stuff. And TNT- do you know how powerful that is, you could blow someone head's off!" Vivi cries out.

Beau quickly goes on the defense, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, man. I wasn't even thinking, and I won't do it again."

Vivi sighs through his nose, then gives an uneasy smiles. "Good, I really don't want to see anyone get hurt in this challenge." The shorter man guides the beach bum away, while Rae goes to where Beau just was.

"Oh, sweet, a chainsaw." Rae smiles, picking up the chainsaw from the other group's pile without a second thought.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Rae shrugs. "What? It's not like they'd need it, plus who cares? Plus, Noah never said anything about not taking from the other group's stuff."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Noah appears on screen, and concedes to Rae's point. "True, nothing to restrict the team's from stealing from the other team's pile. I mean, the entire challenge is centered around property damage and theft so...yeah."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Meanwhile, Amelia is standing as far from the junk pile as possible. If was up to her, she would stay as far away from this garbage pile as possible, but she was on a mission. She watches AJ, on her knees just a few feet away.

Putting on her best face, Amelia approaches AJ. "Hi AJ! Good to see you."

AJ turns her head and blinks in surprise, seeing Amelia give her a friendly smile.

"Oh, h-h-hey Am-Amelia." The writer waves.

The actress waves her hand, "Aww, call me Amy! I just wanted to say I love your hair! What products do you use to make it that color?"

"N-n-none, it's nat-natural." The blonde stands up, shaking the dust off her knees. "Really? Oh, I wish my hair was like that! You know, if you need any help styling it, just ask me!"

AJ pauses, and smiles politely. "Thank-thank you." She frowns, a question coming to the forefront of her mind. "L-listen, A-Amelia, have you n-n-noticed or s-s-seen...a-anyone w-w-staring at you that isn't a-a-another contes-estant?"

"No?" Amelia's ingenuine smile morphs into a look of genuine surprise at the question. She then waves her hand dismissively, "I wouldn't notice anyway, what with growing up in the spotlight! Having strangers watch me is like second nature. Well, that's all I wanted to say. See you around. Chaio!" Amelia waves and walks back to her team.

* * *

Noah and Owen are sitting in front of the Mess Hall, with Noah staring at his wristwatch.

"Well, only half an hour left. We should check on the teams, right big guy?" Noah asks, turning to his co-host.

"Sounds good! I'm pumped to see what they came up with!"

"You know, you gave them too much time!" Chris McClean suddenly pops up, startling both Noah and Owen.

"Ugh, how!" Noah asks in frustration.

"Backup jetpack!" Chris says proudly. "Like I was saying, you should have forced them to build a base in ten minutes, then made them walk across a minefield to get to the other base."

"No, because that could have killed someone." Noah rejects, looking around. "Where-are there no security here?"

"You're way too lenient on them. These kids are way more resilient than you think."

"What? What are you-"

"Don't bother, Mr. Hayden. You can't reason with him." Ms. Ignis walks up to the three men, looking very cross. The ex-host turns his anger onto his former boss.

"You think you can get rid of me, Ignis? I'm Chris Freaking McClean! And believe me, I won't hesitate to spill on what you-" Chris abruptly stops as Ms. Ignis sprays his eyes with pepper spray, having been just inches from her. The host screams and rolls around on the floor, crying in pain.

"Looks like mom was right, pepper spray was a good investment." Ms. Ignis says with a smirk, throwing it in the air.

Noah side eyes Owen, starring at the canister. "No, Owen. Don't eat the pepper spray!"

"Aww..." Owen sighs wistfully.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Beau, Ronan, and J-Jo finish covering the main entrance with junk, moving an older banister over the last hole. Ronan steps back and uses a hankerchief to wipe his hands clean.

Meanwhile, Silver Willow, with Chloe's assistance Chloe have put the finishing touches on the crates, painting to blend in with the rocks covering it.

"Ah, a masterpiece!" Silver says with a chef kiss. He turns to Chloe, and hands her a handful of jawbreaker candy. "Thanks for the help, Chloe! I never realized you were a painter."

"Oh, yeah, totally, love it." Chloe says, popping a jawbreaker in her mouth. In reality, Chloe had only contributed the bare minimum, but Silver Willow didn't need to know that.

The Starfish pause, hearing a loud trumpet horn ringing through the camp.

"The challenge must be starting." Max says, looking up.

Ronan looks around on the group. "Dustin, J-Jo, Vivi, you can stay behind and keep watch, while the rest of us go for the base."

"Actually, can I go with? I have this fire breathing act that I've been watching to try out!" J-Jo stands up, holding up a lighter and bottle of lighter fluid.

Dustin smirks, "And now I want to go to see that fail."

"Vivi, think you can keep an eye on the resources?" Ronan asks, hesitant on leaving just one person behind.

"Aww come on, man. We've got everything lit, there's no way Vivi can mess it up!" Beau says, slinging an arm around Vivi.

"Don't worry, Ronan, my painting skills are perf! There's no way they'll find our supplies." Silver Willow adds. Ronan takes a breath, and then gives in.

"Okay, just try to be quiet and keep an eye on the exit, okay?" "Sounds good, man."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan looks at the camera hopfully, "I mean, everything has been accounted for that can be. There's little chance we can lose at this rate."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The Agile Axolotl's have focused their fortifications at the base of the treehouse, created blockades out of the junk metal.

Dominic looks up as the horn sounds "Sounds like the challenge's begun. I'm going to go on the quest for the resources! Any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" "Me too!" "Count me in, playa!" Johnny, Jewel, and Tamera respectively volunteer, with Johnny being more serious and Jewel and Tamera are both smiling in excitement.

"Perfect! So come with me, men, and we'll achieve victory!" Dominic says, raising a wooden sword in the air and charges off somewhere. Jewel, Tamera, and Johnny just share a look and follow behind him.

Brittany watches as they disappear with a smirk, then turns back to Gigi, Neville, Taylor, Adrian, AJ, and Rae.

"Okay, now that the brutes have left, we can get down to business. Rae and AJ, you go to the western barricade, Taylor and Neville go watch the eastern barricade, Adrian..." Brittany just looks at Adrian, who gives her an air kiss. "...And I'll go on the northern barricade, and Adrian can just...go in the treehouse."

"Aww, thanks Brittany!" Adrian begins, before Brittany shoves his chest.

"Whatever, let's get in our places."

Taylor speaks up, "Wait, what about the photographer?"

The mob boss blinks in surprise, then handwaves, "Oh, she can just keep watch like AJ said, that was fine."

AJ smiles at the credit being given, with Rae looking supportive.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Honestly, most people make me want to throw up, but AJ is pretty cool." Rae says in a monotone voice, smiling at the mention of the shy girl. "She actually listens to people, unlike some of the drama makers on this team. Cough, Brittany and Dominic, Cough."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Dominic, Jewel, Johnny, and Tamera reach the cave, and aren't prepared by what they say.

"Wow, this cave has more junk than my email!" Jewel says, chuckling breathlessly at her own joke.

Dominic kicks at the bottom of the junk pile. It feels tight and does not budge. "Well, this way will take too long." He turns to Tamera and Jewel. "Lady Tamera and Jewel and Lord Johnny, let's scout the area."

"You guys do that," Johnny says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll try to find a way through."

"You sure?" Dominic asks.

"Yeah, trust me. I'll find a way." Johnny explains, beginning to remove the bands around his wrists.

Dominic shrugs. "Okay, your elimination. Come on ladies!"

* * *

At the treehouse, Gigi is at the window, looking through her camera. Adrian is lounging in the bed, flipping through a fashion magazine.

Gigi is gazing over the clearing when she sees Ronan, leading the charge for his team. She puts down her camera, and leans over the edge of the window to call to her team.

"Guys, Sturdy Starfish on the way!"

"Alright, battle stations everyone!" Brittany calls out, getting behind the shields.

The Agile Axolotl's sit behind their barricades as the Sturdy Starfish approach slowly. Finally, the Starfish stop about ten feet from the treehouse.

The two teams stare each other down. The silence is suspenseful.

Then, after a minute or two, it gets awkward.

"So...now what?" Rae asks, wondering whether or not the two groups would fight to the death or not.

* * *

Owen, Noah, and Ms. Ignis are sitting on the Mess Hall steps, watching the camera feed through an iPad.

"Ha! See Laila, they forgot to give them fake weapons! I knew that-" The business woman once again sprays Chris with the pepper spray, and he once more falls to the ground screaming.

"Don't worry, we got this covered." Noah tells the business woman, pressing a button on his cell phone.

* * *

A distant buzzing catches both teams' attention. Two drones fly over Agile Axolotl's and Sturdy Starfish, carrying familiar llama shaped pinatas.

"These should help in your battle; experiments of Phoenix Industries from the previous part of the challenge _."_ Noah calls out over the speaker.

The two Pinatas explode with a burst of confetti, raining its gifts onto the contestants. One of these weapons hits Chloe in the head, knocking her in the ground.

"Oops, sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!" Owen finishes for Noah, before the loudspeaker goes dead.

Some of the contestants kneel down and pick up ray guns, swords, batons, etc.

"I don't think this is very safe." Silver Willow comments, holding a blue light saber away from his body awkwardly. "We should just-"

"I'LL GET YOU ALL!" Dustin yells, holding two ray guns in his hand and begins shooting at the other team. The Axolotl's duck down and begin shooting at the other team at all.

* * *

Back at the cave, Vivi is chilling in the cave, leaning against the rock wall and looking at his watch.

His ears perk up when he hears a rumbling coming from the front. His eyes widen he sees the junk pile, weighing several pounds shaking. The source is Johnny, who is dismantling the pile with incredible ease without his bands. Johnny pulls as the broken grand piano acting as the supporting structure of the wall.

The martial artist jumps back as the junk pile disintegrates. Thinking quickly, Vivi scrambles to the hole his team went through and runs a few feet away, hiding behind a tree.

"...got to be some way they got out!" Vivi crouches down as he hears Dominic approach, putting his hand over his mouth to cover up his breathing.

"Are we even sure they got out? Maybe they're all still in there?" Tamera interjects, standing just a few feet away from the bush.

Dominic snorts, "That would be a horrible strategy. Besides, Ronan and Amelia are much too proactive to just sit like...sitting ducks."

"Ha!" Jewel chuckles.

 _"Guys? You there?"_ Johnny calls out, having made his way deeper into the cave. The three jump back as they stare at the bush.

"Johnny? How did you get into the bush?" Dominic asks with a head tilt.

 _"What? No, I'm not in a-"_ Johnny pops his hand through the bush, waving it. _"Here, there's a hole in the cave."_

" _Crap."_ Vivi whispers, mentally berating himself for leaving the cave.

* * *

Jewel squeezes through the tight opening.

"Man, this is the tightest hole I've ever been in!" Jewel jokes as her derriere squeezes through the hole, dropping onto the ground. She is followed by Tamera and Dominic.

"Good job, Kujo. It's impressive that you were able to destroy that junk wall by yourself." Dominic says, patting Johnny on the back.

Johnny smiles, not having a reason to dislike Dominic. "Thanks."

"Look around, we need to get those resources." Dominic continues, head swiveling around as he walks forward.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, the two teams are going back in forth, shooting at or trying to hit each other with the non-lethal weapons.

Dustin is shooting haphazardly at the other team. One beam hits the silver barricade, and in an instant it is transformed into green jelly, covering Brittany in the process

"Eugh, it's warm!" Brittany yells, shaking her arms angrily.

Max just points and laughs, slapping Dustin on the back. "Nice one, Dusty!"

Chloe, taking a spear, flings it at Neville. It dissipates upon impact, and Neville's skin turns bright red.

"Whoa!" Neville jumps up, scratching at his skin furiously. Taylor stares at him, equally surprised.

 _"Oh, the light-o-spear! It lets anti-riot forces to identify key targets and avoid civilian injuries."_ Ms. Ignis calls out over the speaker. _"Unfortunately, itchy skin is a persistent symptom."_

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Neville scratches at his torso furiously. He has ripped his shirt off, and his skin is still bright red. "AGHH! IT'S BEEN FOUR HOURS SINCE I GOT HIT! I cannot believe those Phoenix a**holes created this!" Neville quickly catches himself, taking a deep breath. "But, it's important to have people experiment with this, and to have people test it. _Even if they made us test it..."_**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

AJ, having grabbed a slingshot, pulls it back, squinting one eye, and fires in-between Ronan and Silver Willow. The tiny marble she fired explodes out, tangling the two young men in a rope.

Silver Willow and Ronan fall to the ground, both blushing at their predictament.

"Oh, looks like we're-" "Yeah. Tied up."

Silver Willow and Ronan avert their eyes from the others, blushing madly.

"F**k! You guys look stuck! Let me help!" Max yells, and with a single movement manages to fling Ronan and Silver Willow across the clearing. At least they got free...

* * *

Back at the cave, Tamera, Johnny, Dominic, and Jewel are still searching for the crates, hiding in plain sight. Vivi, having waited about five minutes for a sign of this, finally runs off towards the treehouse.

* * *

Amelia takes a shot at Taylor with her ray gun. Upon impact, Taylor finds herself surrounding with a bed of wildflowers.

"Oh! Meadows shooting wild flowers! Pretty ironic, righ?" Amelia lets out a chuckle, and Taylor lets out a burst of laughter.

"Ha, didn't think you were one for puns _Kiska_!" " _Kiska?"_

Taylor smirks. "A Russian word. It means-"

"Ha, I'll show you all a real weapon." Rae says, kneeling down...

And pulls out a mother flipping chainsaw! It roars to life, with Rae's eyes turning blood red.

"HAHAHAHA! Want a taste of my chainsaw!" Rae yells out, running around and swinging the chainsaw like a mad lady. Amelia drops the ray gun and screams as she runs off.

"Rae, what the hell?" "Where'd you get a chainsaw?!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Rae leans against the back of the toilet. "I've watched Total Drama before. Crazy is scary- just watch Izzy or Scarlett. If people want to think I'm creepy, might as well let them think I'm crazy too." A few seconds pass. "What? It's illegal to chase someone with a chainsaw? Well, tell that to Chef in Season 1 Episode 19."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

The fighting is interrupted by a resounding **BOOM** coming from the distance. Rae stops mid swing, and some of the contestants (Taylor, Ronan) look off in concern.

"What the hell was that!" Max asks, looking to her teammates for answers.

* * *

Smoke wafts out of the cave entrance, as Johnny finds himself shaken to his knees.

"Is everyone okay?" Johnny asks, looking around to his shocked teammates.

Dominic's eyes also scan the cave. He sees the source of the smoke: black scorch marks surround the blown apart crates for the Sturdy Starfish. Ironically, the crates weren't as strong as the team would indicate. The speedster's eyes widen as he sees Tamera, clutching her ear as she stumbles up.

"Tamera! Tamera, you okay!" Dominic calls out, jogging to her and shaking her arm.

The musician turns to Dominic, ears still ringing. She can barely hear Dominic's words through the ringing, and only blinks blankly.

"OH, HEY DOMINIC! THAT WAS A BIG EXPLOSION!" Tamera yells, still clutching her left ear.

* * *

A half hour later, everyone is gathered back at the cabins. Chef is in a nurse's outfit, attending to Tamera, who is sitting on the cabin steps

"AM I GOING TO BE OKAY?" Tamera cries out, looking concerned. How could she play music if she can't hear? She could try to be like Beethoven, but she wasn't as good as Beethoven!

"Ah, hold your horses. It's just an eardrum rupture. It should heal on its own." Chef explains to Tamera, making sure to talk slowly so she can follow. He hands her a pill bottle. "These antibiotics should help with it. You'll be able to hear normally within a few days."

"THANKS CHEF! I APPRECIATE IT!" Tamera yells out as she takes the bottle. Chef just nods and walks off.

"Well, this challenge was a disaster." Noah announces, looking more than slightly annoyed. "I think it's obvious the Starfish lost, since the other team didn't even get the chance to take them. Rule of thumb, try to evenly distribute resources instead of leaving the cave unguarded."

"What? But we left Vivi behind!" Ronan objects, looking to Vivi for affirmation. Vivi just smiles and shrugs guiltily. The businessman groans, face palming himself.

"Well, me and Noah will leave you to it. Same time, same place." Owen announces, noting the awkward atmosphere.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan has his head in his hands. "Ugh, I am an absolute idiot! I should have known this would happen, but I still left Vivi alone. "**

**The dark haired man jumps as the door suddenly opens and Silver Willow pops his body in. "Oh! Ronan, don't be so hard on yourself!"**

**"Silver? How long have you been standing there?" Ronan asks, looking a bit alarmed.**

**The glasses-wearing boy hand waves, "Not too long. Ronan, you shouldn't be so hard on yourselves." Silver Willow puts a hand on Ronan's upper arm. "We all made that decision. At least you're admitting it and learning from it! That's a great quality!"**

**"Huh, that...actually makes me feel better." Ronan smiles at Silver, who sweetly smiles back. "Well, you can use the confessional now."**

**"Oh...sorry, I forgot already!" With that, Silver rotates on his heel and walks off. Ronan just shakes his head and smiles at the camera.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The aura feels awkward as the team files into the elimination area.

Amelia takes a seat next to Ronan, who is sitting to the left of Silver Willow. Amelia shares a look with Ronan, who gives a confident nod. The actress smirks and nods, crossing her legs.

J-Jo, Chloe, and Max sit next to each other, not-so-quietly talking to each other.

Ryuji and Beau are also talking to each other, both trying to be relaxed.

Noah is standing in front of the contestants, counting over the votes, when Ms. Ignis approaches him.

"Mr. Hayden..."

"Ms. Ignis. Listen, I'm sorry about today-"

Ms. Ignis puts up her hand and smiles reassuringly. "No need to apologize. You and Owen did fantastic."

At this, Noah looks surprised. He lowers the vote box. "Really? Because two contestants have been hurt in the last two episodes."

"By no fault of your own. And unlike your predecessor, you try to prevent injuries, and help contestants when they do become injured. That shows how much more of a man you are than Chris." Ms. Ignis explains, face souring when she mentions Chris. "Besides, this gave me a lot of valuable insight on the contestants. Keep up the good work."

"...Okay." Noah narrows his eyes ever so slightly. What did she mean by that? Valuable insight?

But before he could ask, Owen arrived. Ms. Ignis gives Noah a wink, then walks away.

"Alright, let's begin. Owen, you do the honors." Noah hands the marshmallow platter to Owen.

Owen gives a big smile to the contestants, trying to lift the spirits. "Hey, guys! Sorry you guys are back here again. But look on the bright side, whoever gets sent home gets to watch the rest of the season live!"

"Fun." Dustin sarcastically comments.

"Dustin! Goods news, you're safe!" Owen announces, pitching the marshmallow at Dustin's face. The fourteen year old blinked in surprise.

"Beau, Ryuji, you're safe too!" Ryuji and Beau smile and share a fist bump.

"Amelia, Ronan, Max, Chloe and Silver Willow. You're all safe dudes and dudettes!" Owen announces, throwing marshmallows at each of them.

This leaves J-Jo and Vivi, both looking very nervous.

"Ah, I always hated this part!" Owen exclaims, eyes glazing over he remember TDI and TDA. He shakes his head and gets back to it.

"Okay. The last marshmallow goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

J-Jo."

"YES!" J-Jo whoops, taking out a confetti popper and opens it, causing pink confetti to pop out. A few seconds later, J-Jo turns back to Vivi. "Sorry dude. Wish you didn't have to leave."

Vivi just sighs. "It's fine. I'm just grateful to have been given this opportunity."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I didn't hate Vivi. However, his decision to leave the cave unguarded caused us to lose the challenge. It needed to be done." Ronan explains, looking slightly regretful.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Great. The only other normal guy on the team is gone. Now I'm left alone with these child prodigies and super cool people that think I'm a super emo kid!" Dustin says, looking a mix between sad and anxious.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Noah shakes Vivi's hand once the two reach the Port of Shame.

"Good luck, Vivi. We set the coordinates to your house, but...yeah." Noah explains.

"Thanks. Good luck everyone!" Vivi waves, and Beau and Max wave back.

"Bye, dude! Hope you get home safe!" Beau calls out, and Vivi smiles. The average Joe entering the Port of Shame without a fight. Owen closes the port. Noah presses the button, and Vivi disappears with a flash.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Beau smirks at the camera, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Well, well, well. How, I wonder, did Vivi get eliminated.**

* * *

_Vivi sighs through his nose, then gives an uneasy smiles. "Good, I really don't want to see anyone get hurt in this challenge." The shorter man guides the beach bum away. However, as Vivi looks away, Beau quickly swipes a stick of TNT, hiding it in his pants pocket._

* * *

_Beau, standing in the back of the group, slowly backs away and runs off when no one is looking. He reaches the cave, and hides. He watches while Tamera, Jewel, Johnny, and Dominic enter the cave, and Vivi runs off._

_The beach bum, taking out the stick of TNT, quickly lights the stick and chucks it as far as he can into the cave, then sprints as far as he can before the BOOM!_

* * *

_Beau approaches Ronan, who is sitting on the deck of the cabin._

_"Hey, Ronan man. How's it hanging?"_

_"Oh, hello Beau. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the challenge. What could have caused the explosion?" Ronan asks, staring at his notebook._

_"My guess is as good as yours, bro. And if you can't get it, no one can!" Beau leans against the staircase. "It's weird that Vivi left the cave though, ain't it. Not like the others would have found the crates either way."  
_

_Ronan looks up, silent. "...Yes. It is."_

_"Welp, thanks for letting me put in my two cents. See you later, alligator!" Beau walks off, hiding his smirk as he notices Ronan's mental gears turning._

* * *

**"Vivi was getting in my way, even if it was real small. I am going to win this money. The others will get to know this very soon." Beau puts a finger up to his lips. "Ssssssshhhhhh. Our little secret."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this episode finished! Sorry for the wait, but I got held up by school. I hope you liked the story and how I portrayed the characters. If not, feel free to comment at me.   
> You can also just comment me challenge ideas, ideas for relationships or scenes between characters! I love constructive criticism.  
> Thank you so much, and have a fantastic day!


	4. Damsels in Chris-tress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two contestants are taken in the night, the Agile Axolotl's and Sturdy Starfish have to go on a scavenger hunt to find them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I realized I forgot to give credit to 37KarsOnMars for the Clash of Clans challenge idea in the last episode, so I'm giving credit here. Thanks so much 37Kars!  
> SuperWolfieStar: Thanks so much for all the awesome challenge ideas! In fact, this challenge is one you recommended! I'm glad for your support and hope to have it in the future.  
> Toxic Smiling: You raise many good points. No fear, you'll soon get the answers you desire...  
> FangDriver8: I'm glad someone finally noticed the Taylor/Amelia ship I'm developing. And don't worry, you will eventually get the answer for your questions...  
> Lord Zepellin: I am glad to have given you a birthday gift, even if it was unintentional. I will try to show Johnny's strength as the show goes on.

_Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the contestants played a real life Clash of Clans. Some of the contestants bonded, especially Taylor and Amelia. Other contestants...not so much. Chris McClean also made a surprise appearance, to the disappointment of everyone._

_In a surprise twist, Vivi ended up being eliminated, thanks to the machinations of a certain beach bum. Will the other contestants manage to realize Beau's deceptions, or will he continue to go on unhindered? Find out today of TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!_

* * *

It is nighttime at Pahkitew. The stars are sparkling, the crickets are chirping. A perfect night for star-gazing.

Johnny can be seen sitting on the deck, legs crossed and eyes closed, practicing his breathing exercises.

Beau can be found on the beach, swinging in his hammock.

Tamera is sitting in her bed, writing down some lyrics on a notebook.

Neville is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with an electric tooth brush.

* * *

_The Boys Cabin_

Silver Willow, wearing a gray shirt with negative space horse logo, a long comfortable blue bottom pajama pants, and white socks, is sitting on top of his covers. He is engrossed in his journal, smiling fondly as he writes.

"Hey, Silver. What are you writing?" Ronan asks, leaning in. Silver quickly closes the book, blushing at the fact Ronan is only wearing grey sweat pants.

"Oh, nothing. Just drawings. Nothing you'd like to see." Silver Willow quickly says. Ronan, realizing Silver doesn't want him to see anything, just accepts it. Personal space is something the business man can and should respect.

"Okay, then." Ronan walks away. Silver Willow sighs in relief and opens up his journal again.

On it, Silver is drawing a close up portrait of Ronan. It is of Ronan's head and neck, drawn with pencil. It looks very lifelike, depicting Ronan looking forward, eyes focused and a confident smirk on his lips.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I was about 8 when Heather took Gwen's journal and read it out loud on live TV. I felt like throwing up on Gwen's behalf." Silver Willow explains, clutching his stomach. "I trust everyone on my team, but I would die if anyone read my journal, especially Ronan! Which is why I lock it and hide it under my pillow each night!"**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Girls Cabin_

Brittany walks into the girls' cabin, wearing a dark black nightgown reaching halfway down her thighs.

She does a double take as she takes in the sight in front of her. Amelia, wearing a red t-shirt and gray sweatpants, is sitting on the floor with AJ, wearing a large baby blue tee, lavender shorts, and hair pulled back in a ponytail. Both girls are sitting criss-crossed on a towel, with Amelia painting AJ's nails.

"Amelia? What...are you doing?" Brittany asks, eyebrows raised. Amelia looks up at Brittany, looking way too friendly for the mob boss's liking.

"Oh, hey Britt. I was just helping AJ do her nails. Her nails are so pretty and thin, and lavender really brings it out!" Amelia explains, lifting up AJ's hand.

"Why are you helping her?" Brittany continues, now suspicious. Brittany and Amelia, despite being on different teams, have been forming a pseudo-friendship...thing, and Brittany knew Amelia enough that she knew the actress never did something without a reason.

"Aww, just trying to be nice. Right AJ?" Amelia turns her head to the writer, looking innocently.

"Y-y-yes?" AJ says, giving a nervous smile.

"See." Amelia smiles at Brittany triumphantly. Before Brittany can say anything, Taylor pushes past her to gawk at AJ's nails.

The adrenaline junkie sits herself beside Amelia, wearing nothing but black panties and a yellow bra, "Holy crow, AJ, you're nails look awesome! Kiska, think you can do my nails for me?"

Amelia opens and closes her mouth, feeling a pit in her stomach at the thought of saying no to Taylor and a heat in her cheeks from Taylor's...very exposed body. "Well...sure, I don't see why-" Tamera siddles up to the other side of AJ, wearing a yellow pair of pajamas.

"Man, those nails look banging! Can you do mine too?" Tamera asks, looking at Amelia hopefully.

It is at that moment Chloe pops in, wearing a white t-shirt and yellow striped pants. "Don't worry, Tammy, I can do your nails and they'll look way better than that."

"Oh, are we doing each other's nails? F**k yeah, it's been forever since I've gotten 'em done!" Max announces, plopping herself in the middle of the group, wearing her pink silk crop top and matching shorts.

Amelia looks to Brittany for help, but the mob boss just winks at the actress and walks out of the cabin. "Have fun, girls~"

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Amelia and Brittany are both in the confessional, standing up face-to face. They are still wearing their pajamas, meaning this confessional is recent**

**"Okay, what was the deal with you being Ms. Nice? And don't deny it, there's no way you did that out of _'the kindness of your heart.'_ " Brittany asks, poking Amelia in the chest.**

**"Look, I'm just trying to get AJ to trust me so I can trick her into an alliance. That way, I have allies on both team. Strategic?"**

**"And you didn't think I'd have a problem with it?" Brittany asks, glaring at Amelia.**

**Amelia smirks. "No, because it helps you too."**

**Brittany just stares. "What."**

**"Well, obviously. It isn't about power or strength in this game - it's about trust. If I can get AJ to trust me, I can get her to trust you. And if you get AJ's trust, then AJ's friends, like Tamera, Gigi, Johnny and Rae, will follow."**

**The mob boss takes a few moments to process the plan, before smirking. "Amelia, you sly b**ch."**

**Amelia just chuckles. "I know, I love it."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Amelia and Brittany swagger out of the confessional, unaware that someone was watching from behind the confessional.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I'm not an idiot. I know my stutter makes me look vulnerable. So I'm not too surprised Amelia and Brittany are planning to trick me. Just...disappointed." AJ sighs, shaking her head. "Well, if they want to try to use me, they'll have their work cut out for them."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

No one could say Ronan was not a disciplined man. He was passionate and intelligent, which was why he often led the Starfish. This discipline was what allowed him to train his brain to wake up at 6:30, every day, even without an alarm clock.

As usual, Ronan woke up at 6:30. Once Ronan wakes up, he immediately pulls himself out of bed. He straightens the sheets and makes the bed, nodding in satisfaction once he perfectly straightens out the sheets. Looking over to Silver Willow's bunk, he's surprised to see the bunk is empty.

The business man just dismisses it, thinking that Silver just had to use the restroom. Grabbing his toiletries and a fresh set of clothing from the dresser, Ronan steps out of the cabin and down the steps.

Ronan's frown furthers when he sees the bathroom is empty, but he once again dismisses it. Maybe Silver woke up early and is out drawing?

10 minutes later, Ronan steps out of the shower. He quickly dries himself off and changes into his normal clothes. He takes his electric toothbrush and goes to brush his teeth, making sure to clean every nook and cranny of his mouth. Putting his toothbrush away, Ronan takes out his normal brush, running it through his rat's nest of a hair.

It takes at least 15 minutes of brushing and gelling for Ronan to get his hair looking just right.

Walking out of the bathroom, he finds himself running into Johnny, who is holding a steaming cup.

"Morning, Ronan. Up early as usual?" Johnny comments.

"Yes. Looks like we are two peas in a pod in that regard."

Johnny, like Ronan, had discipline, discipline that pushed him to wake up at the crack of dawn (figuratively, in most cases). Unlike Ronan, who did this to be more productive, Johnny did this as apart of training in martial arts.

Ronan looks down at the cup. "I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"I don't. But I figured you'd be awake by now and would appreciate it." Johnny holds out the cup to the business man with a lopsided smile. Ronan raises his eyebrow suspiciously.

"My father says there's no such thing as a free lunch. If I accept this from you, you'll want something in return."

The martial artist shrugs. "Fine, I'll just take it back-"

"Now, now, I didn't say that." Ronan takes the mug in his hands and swallows a big gulp of the black coffee. Johnny just chuckles.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I respect Johnny. He pushes himself to do his best, in everything he does. If only he was on my team, he would be a perfect ally." Ronan says, his eyes reflecting sincerity. "I'll have to focus on him when I reach the merge, but for now, I'll watch and listen.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

The two young men meander back towards the boy's cabin, finding themselves sitting on the steps of the patio. They sit in silence as Ronan gets through half the cup. As they do, Johnny takes notice of Ronan's slightly concerned gaze, looking out towards the horizon.

"If you're looking for the sun, it isn't come out for another hour."

Ronan shakes his head. "It's not that, just wondering where Silver is."

"Silver? He's still not back?" Johnny asks, sitting further up.

Ronan freezes at this. He puts down his cup, "No. You're saying he wasn't there when you woke up?"

"Yes. Woke up about 4 and saw the bunk was empty. Just assumed...he was in the restroom." Johnny frowns, also looking more concerned.

Ronan's investigative look morphs into one of concern.

"Something isn't right." Both Johnny and Ronan say at the same time.

* * *

Within five minutes, Johnny and Ronan have roused most of the contestants from their sleep.

"Ugh, why did you wake me up? I'm missing important beauty sleep!" Adrian complains, pulling up his red sleeping mask. He is wearing a red t-shirt and black pants, and looking very tired.

As Adrian says this, Rae comes out of the cabin, looking uncharacteristically panicked. "AJ's not here, and her bed looks untouched."

"I saw her go to the confessional last night. But...I don't remember her coming back." Jewel says, looking a bit guilty in the second part of her sentence.

"Should we go to Noah and Owen about this, or do they already know?" Dominic asks, looking concerned as well. He could be a jerk at times, sure, but he didn't want his teammates to get hurt.

"Okay, wow. So, since AJ and Silver weren't there when you woke up, you immediately went to kidnapping. Is that what I'm getting from this?" Dustin asks as he walks out of the cabin.

"Did you forget that we saw Chris was able to sneak onto the island without anyone's knowledge? Why can't we assume the worst?" Johnny explains.

"Um, because Chris has done this exact same thing in other seasons?" Dustin fires back. "I mean, it's pretty obvious this is apart of some sort of challenge, so why are you all freaking out about this?"

Johnny narrows his eyes, looking at Dustin with contempt. It is at this point that Neville has to step in between the two.

Neville looks to and speaks to Dustin calmly, "Hey, hey. Let's all calm down. Dustin, it is pretty weird that AJ and Silver disappeared in this way. Johnny and the others have every right to be worried." Neville then turns to Johnny. With that being said, it's not out of the possibility that this is apart of a challenge. We should just wait for Owen and Noah, they'll certainly have answers for us."

Johnny and Dustin seem to accept this, calming down and walking off in opposite directions.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Note: Neville is experienced mediator. Remember this for when handling angry contestants." Ronan writes in his journal.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Wow, man. They were bout to throw arms and you got them to calm down. Great job!" Max compliments Neville, slapping him on the back. The gray-wearing young man smiles at the unexpected compliment, but quickly accepts it.

Neville smiles at Max. "Well, thank you! A lot of people forget about that quality of mine."

* * *

Just then...

"Surprise challenge time!" Owen announces excitedly, driving up on a golf cart. He steps out, raising his hands in the air. "We're calling it, "Rescuers on the Way! Me and Noah have moved two of your team members to another location, and you have to locate clues hidden all over the hidden to find where they are."

"See? Nothing to worry about everyone!" Neville announces with a smile. Unfortunately, not everyone is satisfied.

"Wait, what?" Ronan asks, realization hitting him. "Why?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be fun!" Owen says good-naturedly, hands on his hips.

"And yet you let us all think they were missing for the last 30 minutes." Rae adds coldly, staring at Owen with bright red eyes.

Owen just chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. Guess I didn't think that through...But hey, scavenger hunt! Wooh! You can find the first clue in the Mess Hall."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an unknown place..._

Silver Willow groans as he begins to regain consciousness.

"Oh, what happened?" Silver Willow asks himself. Opening his eyes, he finds himself laying in a pile of pillows in a small room, the only light coming from a small square window. He looks down on himself, and is surprised to see he's been put in a light blue suit with sheer material on the top of the sleeves. Interestingly, it reminded him of sleeping beauty. "What on earth...?"

Feeling a stirring beside him, the young man jumps slightly to see AJ beside him. Only, AJ had also been changed into a light pink gown, and her long hair makes her look almost exactly like sleeping beauty.

"AJ? AJ!" Silver Willow lightly pushes AJ awake, who sleepily pushes herself up.

"S-Silver?" AJ pulls herself up, looking around in bewilderment. "W-w-where are w-w-we?"

"I don't know." Silver Willow looks around, and sees a two letters sitting on a side table. One has the symbol for the Agile Axolotl's, the other for the Sturdy Starfish. Picking up the Sturdy Starfish letter, he begins to open it as AJ stands up and walks over to the window.

Leaning slightly over the edge, she finds that the two are in a tower that you might find in a fairytale. It is 40 feet tall, with the room being at the very top.

"W-well, w-w-we would b-b-break our l-legs if we j-jumped from here." AJ tells Silver Willow, who has managed to open the envelope and scan over the letter.

Silver Willow begins to speak in a clear, monotoned voice,

" _Dear Contestant,_

_Don't worry, this is apart of the challenge. You're team will be coming for you soon. Until then, just stay and wait here. Do not try to escape or to alert anyone, or else your teams will immediately lose the challenge. Good luck!_

_Signed, Noah and Owen."_

AJ lets out a relieved sigh. "G-g-good, it's just a ch-ch-game."

"Yep, now we just wait!" Silver Willow says cheerfully, as AJ falls besides him. His eyes immediately go to the writer's painted nails. "Oh, you're nails look so good!"

* * *

_Mess Hall_

The teams, once the contestants are all dressed, arrive at the Mess Hall. They find a spread of foodstuffs on the tables. Curiously, Max tries to rip off one of the legs of a turkey. Upon ripping it up, she sees it is made of Styrofoam.

"Styrofoam. Figures." Max comments, throwing it behind her head.

"Eh, lucky for you. I think you've eaten enough." Dustin comments, earning him a glare from Max.

"Excuse me? I'm beautiful the way I am baby!" "Okay, whatever you say." Dustin comments dismissively.

"Look a clue!" Dominic fetches a white paper with the Agile Axolotl's symbol on it from the front of the table. Ronan also snatches a paper up with their team's symbol.

" _Silver Willow is a sweet bloke, but a taste of apples makes him choke-"_

"Oh, something made of apples! We need to find it in something made of apples." J-Jo immediately calls out.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**J-Jo smiles proudly, "As I clown, I can say I'm pretty good with riddles and wordplay."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Let me finish, please!" Ronan snaps, adding the last part a second or two after. He continues, " _All alone, he could starve, so through the buffet you must carve._ _"_

"Jeez, that's...pretty f**king dark." Max comments, scrunching up her face.

"Ha, nice touch with the rhymes though." Dustin chuckles, a first for Dustin.

J-Jo quickly comes up with a solution. "We need to find apples-or something made of apples."

"Smart thinking, J-Jo!" Ronan nods, deep in thought. The entire team quickly get to work searching in the buffet.

* * *

 _"AJ is a girl that's shy, but her way with words could make you cry. If you want to help your friend, get through this and reach the end."_ Rae finishes, looking up at her teammates.

"Well, that didn't help at all." Brittany comments annoyedly.

Rae rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's see if the buffet gives us anything."

Once Rae says this, the team also get to work on searching the buffet.

Gigi automatically reaches for her camera, but finds empty space. She blinks, surprised by this development. "Oh, forgot my camera! I'll be right back!"

"I don't think a camera will help us right now." Brittany says, lifting up a bowl of fake fruit.

"OH, trust me, it'll help! Just gimme a minute!" Gigi calls out before sprinting from the cafeteria.

* * *

AJ and Silver Willow, meanwhile are exploring the small area they're in. The ceiling is very high up, and filled with shelves of books and knickknacks. AJ is leafing through the books while Silver opens the closet, and gasps as he sees all the outfits.

"Oh, wow! They really went all out for this, I mean look at these clothes!" Silver Willow calls out to AJ.

"Y-y-yes. T-t-they m-m-made you look very pr-pr-handsome." AJ nods, giving Silver a weak smile.

"Aw! AJ, you have to be the sweetest person in this whole game." Silver Willow cooes, holding up a Snow White costume to his body.

"y-y-you don't h-h-have to say that." AJ says, the corners of the mouth downturning. "I'm n-not always v-v-ery nice to b-be around."

"Oh, nonsense AJ!" Silver Willow balks, walking over and grabbing AJ's shoulders. "Don't sell yourself short. You're sweet, kind, and super thoughtful!"

AJ smiles, her cheeks becoming a light pink. "T-thank you S-Silver, b-b-but you d-don't even k-k-know me."

"But nothing! I can tell from just being with you in this tower for half an hour that you're great! You're perfect just the way you are!" Silver Willow says, looking at her sweetly. AJ looks like she might cry. No one had ever said that to her before; at least, not in a way that AJ felt was genuine. But somehow, even if she only knew Silver in passing, she was sure he was right.

"S-Silver...thank you! R-r-really, t-thank you!" AJ hugs him tightly, and Silver Willow quickly accepts. "Y-you're great!"

"Happy to help." Silver Willow then pulls away. "Now come on, dry those tears and let's make the most of this!"

"Y-y-yeah, t-totally!" AJ nods fervently, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

* * *

_Back at the Mess Hall..._

"Ugh, this is so much work! Why did AJ have to get kidnapped? I'm way prettier than her, and a much better victim!" Adrian whines, just throwing the Styrofoam food behind his head. This comments earns him a few incredulous looks

"Dude, Adrian, listen to yourself...she was kidnapped...in the middle of the night." Jewel explains slowly to try and make him understand.

"Yeah, she's probably freaking out and thinking she was kidnapped by some psycho." Tamera adds, shaking a bowl of fruit

Adrian just scoffs, "So? It's not my fault she's so neurotic."

Rae, glaring daggers at him, raises a butter knife she found.

"No, Rae. It's not worth it." Neville tells Rae, putting a hand on her shoulder. The blonde lowers the knife, still glaring at Adrian.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Taylor is searching through the Styrofoam food, looking for larger items to rip in half. She grabs a fake ham and RIIIIIPPPS it in half, looking inside it for a clue. Amelia watches this in mild amusement.

"You know, they probably wouldn't put it in the Styrofoam." Amelia comments.

Taylor blushes. "Maybe. But, better safe than sorry, _Kiska."_ At this, Amelia giggles girlishly.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, any luck so far?" Amelia leans against the table on her elbows.

"Well, I've destroyed four dinner courses, so...nah." Taylor averts her eyes at this, and Amelia giggles again.

Brittany watches this interaction with surprise. Seeing this out of the corner of her eye, Amelia snaps out of her state.

"Ahem, I should get back to it. I'll see you later." Amelia tells Taylor, her voice calm and professional.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Huh, looks like Amy is more of a cat person than a dog person, if you know what I mean." Brittany tells the camera. There's no judgement in her voice as she says this, only a hint of surprise. "I'm not sure why she's hiding it from the others though. I mean...we are on TV, so..."**

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

**"Amy's a cool girl. It helps that she's hot, yeah, but I like her because she's really cool. She's smart, confident, and she seems really passionate about what she's doing - what person wouldn't think that's sexy as f**k?" Taylor explains excitedly to the camera.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

As Taylor rips into a Styrofoam pineapple, a golden coated flower inside it.

"Yes! See _Kiska,_ vindication!" Taylor whoops, holding up the flower.

"Oh, a flower! Now we can put a petal to the metal!" Jewel jokes, and Taylor fist bumps her and says 'nice.'

"I've seen AJ reading and writing in the woods before." Neville snaps his fingers.

"Same here. This must be telling to go there!" Tamera adds, leaning in to get a view of the flower.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go before the other team gets the lead!" Brittany barks, and the Agile Axolotl's run out of the Mess.

* * *

"Crap, guys! Come on, we need to get a move on!" Dustin says to his teammates, earning him more glares.

J-Jo, following Taylor's line of thinking, grabs a large Styrofoam apple and cracks it in half. Out of the center, a golden marshmallow falls out.

"A marshmallow!" J-Jo calls out, showing it to Ronan. "Think it could mean the Elimination Site?"

"It makes sense to me. Come on, everyone!" Ronan says, flashing J-Jo an appreciative smile as he leads his team out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

The two teams sprint past the cabins. Tamera slows down when she sees the Girl's Cabin door wide open.

"Yo, Gigi! You okay?" Tamera calls out. Gigi pops her head out.

"Yes, I just - can't find my camera for some reason! I'll meet you wherever you guys are going, don't worry!" Gigi calls out.

Tamera frowns at this. "Okay, but please hurry up girl! I don't want to see you get eliminated!"

And with that, the musician runs back after her team.

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

**"I know it's stupid to interrupt a challenge for a camera, but I come from a large family. The camera is one of the few gifts my parents have been able to give to me, so I need to find it, otherwise I'll lose it forever!" Gigi says, wringing her hands nervously.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team arrives to the Elimination Pit. Or at least, where it should be.

In its place is a mud pit, surrounded by many angry looking pigs.

"Okay, pigs." Ryuji says simply. What else could he say.

"Ah, pigs. The seals of the land." Beau sighs, taking in the majesty of the creatures.

"I-uh, sure?" Ryuji agrees, not sure what the statement means.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"Second note: Beau's interest in ocean borders on obsession." Ronan writes in his notebook.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

Max gazes across the mud pit, and points at the very middle of it. "Look! I think that's Silver's journal!"

Sure enough, at the center of the mud pit, sitting pristine on a rock, is a blue notebook with S.W. on it.

"That must be the next clue! We have to get to it!" Ryuji calls out, with J-Jo nodding.

"Calm down, we need to think this through. We don't want to ruin the notebook, especially if it is Silver's possessions." Ronan turns to J-Jo and Chloe. "Do you two think you can distract the pigs while someone else grabs it?"

"Oh, I can do it! I'm pretty attention-getting!" Chloe boasts, crossing her arms and standing on her tippy toes.

"Same here, Ronan! I have some pretty good tricks up my sleeves!" J-Jo announces, before flamboyantly pulling out a bouquet of roses from his sleeves and handing it to Amelia.

"No thank you." Amelia says blankly, giving it to Max and walking off.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The other team is facing a similar situation.

"This is where AJ usually hangs out." Johnny says, pointing up ahead at a particularly shady tree. Underneath the tree, there's a book, leaning the bark.

"Great, let's get-agh!" Brittany jumps back as she feels an intense heat at her feet. "Ouch, that burnt!"

Looking up, the entire team gapes as they see tens of squirrels, eyes glowing red.

"LASER SQUIRRELS! HIDE!" Dominic calls out, and the team scatters as lasers begin to fly at them. Johnny, Rae, Tamera, Jewel and Dominic hide behind one tree, while Brittany, Taylor, Neville, and Adrian hide on the opposite tree.

Brittany takes out her pistol and fires at one of the squirrels. The bullets bounce off it like they're made of rubber, but it stuns the squirrel for a few seconds.

The squirrel's face opens up, revealing its metal exoskeleton, as it hisses as Brittany. The mob boss ducks back just as a laser whooshes past her hair.

"Great, they're bullet proof." Brittany mutters, hitting her head against the tree.

"Oh my gosh! I'm too pretty to die!" Adrian squeals, wrapping his arms around Neville.

* * *

"Eh, honestly this isn't the worst way I thought I would die." Rae comments calmly.

Johnny, taking a glance at the book, turns to Dominic. "I think I can make it, but I need a distraction!"

Dominic nods, and yells out to Brittany. "Britt! We need a distraction for Johnny to get the book! Keep firing!"

The mob boss nods, conceding that there was no time to argue. Brittany begins shooting at the squirrels, drawing the attention of the tiny robots.

"Hey, d**n robots, take this!"

This allows Johnny to sprint to the tree. He fumbles with the book as he picks it up, but is able to keep a grip on it as he runs back to Dominic.

"WE GOT IT, LET'S GO!" Dominic calls out to his teammates. At these words, his team quickly flees, the laser squirrels hot on their tails.

* * *

Back at the Cabins, Gigi is STILL SEARCHING FOR HER CAMERA! She has turned the cabin upside down, trying to locate it, but no such luck.

"Ugh! Come on!" Gigi huffs, walking out of the cabin. "Oh, it's no use, I'll never find my camera!"

With a sigh, the photographer collapses on the steps of the cabin, looking disappointed. By chance, she glances up at the roof of the boy's cabin.

"Le gasp! My camera!" Gigi excitedly stands up, spotting the piece of technology on the side of the roof. "Don't worry camera, I'll get you down!"

With that, the photographer runs off, intent on finding a ladder.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

"Hey there ladies and boars! Want to see a juggling act?" J-Jo takes out four bright red rubber balls and begins to juggle them, grabbing the attention of the pigs.

Chloe pops up next to J-Jo. "Ha, don't listen to him! I have an essential oil that totally isn't just water will make your tail stay nice and twisty!" Chloe speaks like a business woman, holding up a tiny vial. "Any volunteers?"

Rather than just sitting and listening, like J-Jo and Chloe expected, the pigs act like pigs, and begin to chase after them.

"Ah, frick, frick!" J-Jo cries, and both he and the con artist flee. As they do, Chloe throws the essential oils and balls at them "AH, WHY DID WE DO THIS?! WE'RE SUCH IDIOTS!"

Fortunately, this distraction allows Max to sneak up from behind and snatch up the journal. Max raises the journal up victoriously to Ronan, who gives her a nod.

* * *

A few minutes later, after chasing off the pigs, the Sturdy Starfish gather in front of the cabins. J-Jo and Chloe are covered in mud, and look very tired, as expected from someone chased by pigs.

Ronan smiles as Max hands him the book. "Perfect. Great job Max."

"Ha, no trouble!" Max winks and gives Ronan a thumbs up.

The businessman turns the covers of the book, frowning. "Nothing on the covers. The clue has to be in it." Ronan goes to open it...then quickly shuts it again.

"Uh, what's up, bro?" Beau asks, tilting his head innocently.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing." Ronan dismisses, shaking his head.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan sighs, "It's just...this is Silver's journal. I mean, I know I would feel betrayed if someone looked in my journal. But then on the other hand, if we don't, we could lose the challenge." Ronan puts his head in his hands. "Agh, why does Silver have to be so adorable?"**

**Immediately, Ronan realizes what he says. "I mean...ah, f**k. Uh, Silver won't see this, right?"**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Ronan can be seen trying to rip the tape out of the camera. "Come on, give me the tape! Come on!**

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

Taking a deep breath, Ronan opens the book, and begins skimming for anything out of the ordinary. He tries not to pay too much attention to the words as he does.

"Come on, where is the clue?" Ronan mutters to himself, flipping through the pages. As he flips halfway through the book, though, he sees a familiar face...himself.

"Whoa, that's a great drawing of you, man. Looks almost as real as a photograph." J-Jo comments, leaning against Ronan to look at the drawing. Curious, the rest of the team does the same. They are amazed by a lifelike drawing of Ronan, drawn in pencil. It has Ronan, his brows furrowed and eyes focused. Silver had likely drawn it while the business man was working on his analyses of the other contestants.

"Wow, if I had known Silver could draw-"

Chloe is interrupted by a clanging noise behind the team. The eight contestants turn 180 degrees, seeing Gigi dragging a ladder over to the side of the Boys' Cabin.

"Sorry, just getting my camera!" Gigi apologizes, then groans as she pushes the unfolder ladder against the wall with all her might. Smiling at her success, the photographer goes to climb the ladder.

After a few seconds, the team lose interest and Chloe continues,

"If I had known Silver could draw, I would have worked with him to start a business. Make bank!" Chloe states, an impressed smile on his face.

Dustin, on Ronan's left, spots some scribbles in the corners of the page. "Oh, do you "Silveronan," or "MonWillow" better Ronan?"

Ronan snaps out of his stupor. He frowns, shoving his teammates away. "Hey, come on! This is Silver's journal - how would you feel if someone looked at your personal things!" The other Starfish stand back, some rightfully guilty, as Ronan continues to flip through the pages.

"Finally! There's a map! They're on the beach!" Ronan says, holding up a scrap of paper that was hidden in the pages.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's git a moving!" Beau says, prompting the team to run towards the beach.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Does...Silver Willow have a crush on me?" Ronan asks. He seems conflicted. "I know he has been very...kind to me, but this isn't a romantic comedy. This is a company takeover, one I need to succeed at. No matter how I feel.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team is finally able to outrun the laser squirrels, hiding behind a large rock. Johnny hands the book ( _No Country for Old Men_. AJ's favorite.) to Rae, who flips it open and immediately finds a map to the beach.

* * *

Silver Willow and AJ are sitting in the pile of pillows. AJ is reading a book, with Silver reading over her shoulder.

"W-w-well, th-that's the e-end." AJ says, closing the book and setting it aside. She turns to Silver, "A-any su-suggestions?"

"Oh, let's read Beauty and the Beast, it's a classic!" Silver Willow cooes, holding up the book excitedly. AJ nods, taking it.

"Y-y-you really l-like fairytales, d-do you?"

"Is it that obvious? I just love the idea of love!" Looking around, even though there is literally no way anyone can hear them, Silver Willow leans in. "Between you and me, I really like Ronan."

"R-Ronan? The b-b-business man?" Silver nods and smiles, looking off in the distance.

"Yeah, he's so serious, but he can also be very sweet when he wants to. Like, he goes out of his way to make sure everyone on the team is good after each challenge. And he's so smart too - and he doesn't shove it in your face or anything, and actually uses it to help people." Silver Willow sighs dreamily.

AJ nods, looking a bit concerned. "I-I see. S-Silver, I don't-don't mean to be rude, b-but y-you should be ca-careful. You can't-can't know a p-person after just a w-w-week."

"Aww, you are just the sweetest AJ!" Silver Willow says, booping her on the nose. "But don't worry, I have a knack for knowing good people!"

The writer just nods. "O-okay, if-if you say so."

**(BZZZHH!)**

**AJ is in the confessional, still wearing her pink 'Sleeping Beauty' outfit. "Silver Willow is really sweet, but he doesn't understand that not everyone means well. Even I know that you have to keep your guard up at least a bit, even if you're with friends. And it looks like he might learn the hard way."**

**(BZZHHH!)**

* * *

Noah and Owen are waiting on the beach, smiling and waiting for the two teams. Behind them are two storage containers, each containing one of the team's symbols.

"And here they come, right on cue." Noah says as the Agile Axolotl's sans Gigi run up to them, with Dominic and Brittany trying to lead the group. Brittany is able to shove Dominic back and reach Noah first.

"We made it first!" Brittany cheers.

"Is AJ in there? Is she okay?" Johnny asks, siddling beside Brittany.

"Don't worry, she's safe. We're not idiots." Noah explains.

The Sturdy Starfish then run up to the two hosts, Ronan leading the group.

"We made it!" Ronan calls out.

"Congratulations, Starfish! You made it on time: you might actually win this." Noah says.

"The final part of the challenge is easy-peasy!" Owen says with a flourish.

Noah nods in agreement. "As you can see, AJ and Silver Willow are in these temperature controlled storage containers. However, there's a lock keeping them from you. Luckily, we have some skeleton keys to those storage containers. The catch? You have to find them in the ocean."

"Yeah! Use these snorkels to help, and take turns on your team to try to find a key. Whoever finds a key who fits first wins!" Owen says, holding up the two snorkels in his hand.

* * *

J-Jo and Dominic are the first up to the bat, putting on the snorkels as Noah checks his watch.

"Ready...set...GOing to begin soon..." Noah laughs at his joke while Dominic looks at him with annoyance. "Ha, and Owen says I don't joke! Ah, anyway, ready...set...GO!"

Dominic and J-Jo waddle through the ocean, with their teams cheering them on.

"Come on, Dominic, don't lose this challenge for us!" Brittany calls out.

J-Jo (whose makeup is looking surprising pristine) is the first to come up for air, holding a key up triumphantly. The clown quickly waddles to the storage container. Unfortunately, the key does not fit, refusing to budge in the lock.

"Oh, looks like a no-go dude!" Owen winces. "Ryuji, you go next!"

"Whoo! Go get em, swimmer!" Jewel whoops, and Ryuji winks at her as he grabs the snorkel and runs towards the ocean. As he does, Dominic comes out of the water with his key.

Dominic tries to the key in his team's lock, but no avail.

"Sorry, Dom. Better luck later!" Owen takes the snorkel from a disappointed Dominic's head.

"I knew you'd mess up!" Brittany tells Dominic, who sticks his tongue out at her.

Owen turns to Adrian. "Adrian, you can go next bro!"

"Yeah, nuh-uh. I am NOT ruining this-" Adrian moves his hands up and down his hair. "By covering it in salt water."

"...Okay, no prob." Owen responds, a bit stunned. "Rae?"

Rae shrugs, taking the snorkel. "Eh, I think I can do it."

* * *

Rae and Ryuji search under water. While Rae uses a snorkel, Ryuji decides to forego it as he searches the sand for the key.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Finally, a water challenge! I've been waiting for this since I first got to the island. This is my jam!" Ryuji says, hitting his open hand with his fist.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

Ryuji, spotting a skeleton headed key, smiles and swipes it before swimming to the surface. Rae, seeing this, quickly grabs another key and swims up.

* * *

Ryuji and Rae both try the lock, but fail.

"Sorry, guys. Good idea on Ryuji's part, but it won't be that easy." Noah explains.

"Taylor and Amelia, get up here!" Owen says, holding up the snorkels with a friendly smile.

"Good luck _kiska."_ Taylor says to Amelia, running up to grab a snorkel. Amelia just nods.

"Uh yeah, yeah, you-yeah..." Amelia says as she grabs the snorkel.

* * *

Amelia kicks off her shoes quickly runs after Taylor into the water.

"Come on Amelia! Silver's counting on you!" Max calls out.

"You can do this Taylor girl!" Tamera calls out.

Under the surface, Amelia and Taylor are searching for the keys. Amelia squints as she looks, not wanting to ruin her eyes from the saltwater. Spotting something shiny, she reaches for it just as Taylor does.

The two instantly pull away as their hands touch, looking sheepish. Taylor gestures for Amelia to take it. Amelia puts her hands up and gestures for Taylor to take.

The adrenaline junkie shakes her head and picks up the key, pushing it towards Amelia. The actress shrugs, and quickly grabs and bolts to the surface.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Eh, can't blame her. Like I said: sexy as f**k." Taylor says to the camera, still dripping wet.**

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

* * *

Amelia gasps in surprise as she puts the key in the lock, and it _clicks_ open.

"Well, what do you know. Looks like you earned your team their first win!" Noah tells Amelia, who finds herself with a widening, proud smile.

"Ha, well played Amelia." Taylor says good naturedly, wadding out of the ocean.

Ronan quickly rushes to open team's shipping container, with Max and Ryuji going to help pull the doors open.

"Silver Willow, don't worry we're-where'd he go?" Ronan asks blankly, staring into the empty space. This statement instantly makes Noah alarmed.

"What? What do you mean?" Noah shoves Ronan to the side, feeling the creeping feeling in his stomach growing worse as he sees the young man is not in there. Trying to stay calm, he fishes a key out of his pockets and swiftly unlocks the Axolotl's container. Dominic and Johnny help pull it open.

"It's empty. AJ isn't here." Brittany says, looking genuinely concerned as she says this. "What the hell is going on, Noah?"

"This-they should have been here! We told the interns to bring them here!" Noah asks, pacing back in forth.

"HEY GUYS, FOUND MY CAMERA!" Gigi calls out as she jogs towards the others, an innocent smile on her face. "GUYS, LOOK!"

Tamera quickly pulls Gigi to the side and tells her, "Gigi, you should probably read the room...or beach."

"No, I actually have something I need to show Noah!" Gigi approaches the co-host and hands him a photo.

The bookworm looks at the bookworm with a confused look. "What is this?"

"I took this picture last night. I saw someone that looks like Chris hiding in the woods behind the cabins. Is that bad?"

Before Noah or Owen can say anything, Ronan explodes,

"What? Yes, that IS important! Gigi, why the hell didn't you just tell someone you saw this?!"

Gigi shakes her head, speaking in a defeated voice. "Ah, I know, I dropped the ball on this one. I knew I should have said something earlier right when I got the camera, but I just-I did not think ahead. It's my bad."

"Oh, s**t, s**t." Noah says, shaking his head. "Owen, call Molly and get her on the live feed! We need to locate AJ and Silver immediately!"

The rest of the contestants look at each other in panic, not sure if this was actually real.

It takes only a few seconds for Noah to get a response in his earpiece. "Okay, it seems like the cameras in the western forest of the island has been cut off."

"That must be where they are!" Owen says. "Come on, little buddy, let's check it out."

Noah presses a button on his watch, and the ground beneath him and Owen quickly lowers to the surprise of the contestants.

Max then turns to her teammates. "Come on guys, we need to help find them!"

"Should we? If we do we could get ambushed. But then if we don't, AJ and Silver could get hurt." Neville explains.

"I'm sorry, which side are you on?" Brittany asks with a raised brow.

"Max is right everyone! We all need to help. If Chris is on the island, he's a threat to everyone!" Ronan explains, standing beside Max and facing the two teams.

Looking amongst each other, the rest of the contestants nod in hesitant agreement.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"F**k man, I knew Chris was crazy, but did he really kidnap AJ and Silver? I don't know." Max comments, shaking her head.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"I'm less worried about AJ and Silver and more interested in how Chris could get them out of the cabins without help? That'd be a sight!" Dustin comments with a smile.**

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

**"Ugh, and now everyone is worried for shy girl and that Silver Tree! Oh, why couldn't that be me!" Adrian whines.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

After a half hour of walking, the eighteen contestants make it to the western part of the forest. It is quiet, far too quiet. The contestants are gathered in a bundle, looking around warily. Ronan leads the group, looking around for Silver.

"Chris, it's Adrian Contiello, one of the contestants this season! Maybe you'd like come and kidnap me?" Adrian calls out, sounding almost hopeful at it.

"Bold of you to assume he would even know you." Rae comments blandly.

"And here comes the attitude! This is why you're single!" Adrian snaps his fingers sassily, and Rae just rolls her eyes.

"And I say, bold of you to assume I care." Rae says, snapping her fingers with little enthusiasm.

Ronan holds up his hand, shushing Rae. "Hold on, you guys hear that?"

The contestants go silent. They listen, hearing a faint, yet distinctly human voice singing in the distance.

"It's...singing?" Beau asks, sounding a bit surprised.

"We're getting close! Come on!" Ronan states excitedly, running forward.

* * *

Silver Willow is leaning out the window of the tower, just vocalizing as he looks out at the trees. He tilts his head as he does, a slight smile on his lips.

 _"Ah ah ah ahahahah, ahahah ah ah ah ah"_ Silver Willow sings, not noticing Ronan and the other contestants approach.

"Silver! Silver Willow, down here!" Ronan calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The young man looks down, stunned at first. "Ronan? RONAN! Yay, you found us!" Silver claps excitedly, pulling AJ to the window. "AJ, look, they found us!"

"AJ, did you find a way down?" Rae asks, squinting as she stares into the sun and at the tower.

"N-No." AJ says, too quietly for Rae to hear. "WHAT?"

"I-I said we didn't!" The writer calls out louder for Rae.

"Why would we? The letter from Noah and Owen said we'd lose the challenge for the team if we did." Silver Willow explains.

"Sorry, Silver Willow, but we didn't send that!" Noah calls out.

Noah and Owen jog up to the group, looking concerned.

"We did have a challenge for that, but Chris pulled a switcheroo on us!" Owen calls out, with Max letting out a snort at 'switcheroo.'

* * *

"WELL LOOK WHO FINALLY SHOWED UP!"

Before the contestants can react, a cage materializes around Noah and Owen. The contestants gasp in horror.

"Look!" AJ calls out, pointing up.

The contestants and the co-hosts stare as Chris McClean descends from the heavens, riding a machine that looks vaguely like an Egg-shaped hover car.

"HA! FINALLY! WAITED ALL DAY TO SET THAT UP BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!"

"Chris, what the hell?! This is getting old fast!" A pissed off Noah calls out.

"Come on, Chris, don't do this dude!"

"NEVER! I'M NOT LETTING TWO AMATEURS TAKE MY JOB!" A rope falls from the hover car and attaches to the cage. Chris laughs maniacally as he lifts the cage and the hover car in the air, with Noah and Owen gripping the bars for support

Unfortunately, the hover car struggles with the weight of the cage. It struggles up, then down, up and down again.

Then with a definitive BANG, the cage falls back on the forest floor again, immediately falling apart as it does.

"...Okay, didn't expect that." Chris says, his confidence noticeably lowered. "That doesn't matter. Because despite all your efforts, I-ow!"

AJ and Silver begin lobbing items at Chris, like books and knickknacks.

"Take this, a**hole!" AJ calls out, throwing book after book at Chris. The former host feebly tries to protect his face from their attacks.

"Agh, hey, stop, stop it, this face is valuable, agh!"

As this occurs, the contestants below watch with mild amusement.

"You...didn't think this through, did you Chris?" Amelia asks, crossing her arms.

"SHUT!" Chris McClean barks, allowing AJ to nail him in the cheek with _Tarzan._

"Yeah, get him AJ!" Rae cheers, waving her hands.

"AH! OKAY, SCREW THIS, TIME FOR PLAN B!" Chris McClean yells, flying his hover car back into the distance.

"Uh, that doesn't sound too good." Dominic says, turning to Brittany. Before the mob boss can tell him to shut up, there is a rumbling deep underneath the island. It shakes everything in the forest, making it hard for the contestants to keep their balance. The ground begins to crack open - not a good sign.

"We have to get out of here!" Noah calls out. "Owen, help AJ and Silver Willow out. Everyone with me!"

Noah begins to run off toward the center of the island, with the panicked contestants following him.

* * *

"Come on, dudes! You gotta jump, I'll catch you!" Owen yells up.

Silver Willow turns to AJ, who looks petrified as she grips the edge. The young man holds AJ's hand reassuringly. "You can do this AJ, just breathe."

"I-I know..." AJ nods. Standing up on the window, AJ takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and jumps.

AJ feels a strong pair of arm catch her, and lower her to the ground. She releases her anxious breath, trembling lightly as Owen shoves her gently. "Come on, dudette, get out of here!"

The writer nods, running off while Silver Willow jumps down. As expected, Owen catches him, lowering him to the ground.

"Silver!" Ronan runs up to Silver Willow, holding out a hand for the long haired teenager. Silver Willow smiles widely and takes it. "Come on, we need to scram now!"

"OF course, I'll follow you wherever!" Ronan nods, a thoughtful frown briefly flashing across his face. The businessman grabs Silver's hand in his hand, pulling him after Owen.

* * *

By the time the contestants exit the western forest, a large rift has formed between it and the rest of the forest. This crack allows us to see the robotic underbelly of the island, a stark contrast with the floral green of Pahkitew.

Silver and Ronan are the last to jump over the rift, being pulled up by their teammates.

With a final **CRACK,** the small chunk separates from the rest of the island, and falls into the ocean below.

"...Well, that went horribly wrong." Noah says annoyedly, as the contestants all stare in shock at the massive gap left by the chunk.

Owen just laughs heartily. "At least no one got hurt this time, right?"

The bookworm smirks in response. "True, true. Well, as much as I would love to give you a pass today, the producers want an elimination. Unfortunately, that means the Agile Axolotl's have to go to elimination. Same time and place, see you there. We have to go call the Canadian Armed Forces."

Owen and Noah walk away. Slowly, the two teams hobble off, still looking shell-shocked by the events that transpired. Well, all except for Beau, who sits and hangs his feet from the edge.

"Ah, looks like the ocean has reclaimed its territory." Beau sighs, a content smile on his lips.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**AJ plays with the skirt of her dress. "Well, we finally nearly got killed by Chris. Way I see it, this is our rite of passage as Total Drama contestants. Luckily for the world, it seems like Chris is finally getting his comeuppance.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Eh, when you've had one psycho trying to kill you, you've gotten them all!" Brittany shrugs with an eerily calm smile.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Am I the only one wondering why the f**k Chris is able to trespass three times on this place. No? Just me?" Johnny sighs, shaking his head.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Silver Willow sighs happily, clasping his hands together. "I can't believe Ronan rescued me! He truly is my knight in shining armor."**

**(Bzzhh!)**

* * *

The Agile Axolotl's and Sturdy Starfish are both sitting in the elimination area. It is too crowded for everyone to sit, so some people (like Taylor and Ryuji) are having to stand.

"Hey, Noah, if we aren't the one eliminating someone why are we here?" Dustin asks point-blank.

"Ah Me 2.0. You'll find out soon." Noah explains, holding up the plate of marshmallows. "And Axolotl's, I'm sorry to see you here. Unfortunately, this has to be done, so let's get this over with."

"Brittany, Dominic."

"Ha!" Dominic snorts, blowing a raspberry at Brittany.

"Real adultlike, Dominic." Brittany smirks, rolling her eyes.

"AJ" AJ, who is back in her normal outfit, gives Noah a relieved smile.

"Tamera and Rae." Rae doesn't say anything, but looks pleased. Tamera gives a small 'yes!' and pops the marshmallow in her mouth.

"Neville, Johnny, Jewel, and Taylor...you're all safe!"

Neville smiles, though he had expected it.

Ryuji gives a thumbs up to Jewel, who blows him a kiss and a wink.

* * *

Gigi and Adrian are the last ones left. Gigi looks very nervous, fidgeting with her camera, while Adrian just looks very annoyed, cleaning his nails.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian. Let's face it - you're team is growing tired of you. You remind me of Dakota, but without the redeeming qualities or fame." Noah says, giving Adrian an icy smile. At this comment, Adrian pauses and looks up, actually concerned. "You know, you might have been the one up tonight.

However, it seems your team felt you were more of a help than Gigi was."

The bookworm throws Adrian a smile, who grins and blows a kiss at the camera.

"Sorry, Gigi. Looks like you're time is up." Owen says sadly.

The photographer just nods, looking down. "I get it. Thanks for letting me come here."

"Now normally this is the part where we bring the eliminated contestant to the Port of Shame. Before we do that..." Noah trails off, looking among the contestants. "ADRIAN, DUSTIN! Stand up please."

"Whoa, are you eliminating them too?!" Max asks incredulously as Dustin and Adrian stand up.

"Nope-they're switching teams! Whoo!" Owen says, trying to rile up the contestants.

This elicits a shocked reaction from most of the contestants, including several gasps.

"Oh come on, don't be so surprised. This happens every season, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Noah explains. He then directs his gaze to Adrian and Dustin. "Adrian, Dustin, hopefully you adjust to this change well. Who knows, maybe you'll actually become likeable."

Dustin rolls his eyes at this. Before he can say something, Taylor wraps her arm around Dustin and sits him with the Axolotl's.

"Hey, Dusty! Welcome to the team, man. If you need anything just ask."

"...Thanks." Dustin tells the adrenaline junkie, not looking too confident.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Wow, so Adrian is on the Starfish's team now. Good riddance, I say." Johnny says, waving his hand. "Unfortunately, now Dustin's on our team. Little a**hole."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Tamera and AJ are present to send off Gigi on the Port of Shame. AJ and Tamera wrap the photographer in a huge hug.

"We're gonna miss you girl!" Tamera says as she pulls away. AJ nods in agreement with this sentiment. "Y-yes, we will. Y-y-you were a g-g-great friend."

"Thanks Tamera, thanks AJ. It was great to meet you guys!" Gigi says. She begins to walk into the Port, but stops. She pulls her camera off of her neck. "AJ, I want you to take my camera."

"W-what? N-no, I-I can't." AJ exclaims, rapidly shaking her head. Gigi doesn't accept this, gently placing the camera in her hand.

"No, it's fine, AJ. I would be proud to have you use my camera and document your journey through the competition when I can't. Please, do this for me..."

The writer looks to the ground, the gears in her mind turning. Finally, she looks the photographer in the eyes and gives off a reassuring smile. "O-okay. I w-will."

"Thanks AJ. You're the best." Gigi says, giving AJ one last quick hug. Gigi then enters the glass tube, turning to Owen. "Okay, I'm ready."

When she says this, Owen closes the door to it, and Noah presses the control to activate the Port.

With a spark of blue, Gigi disappears, leaving AJ and Tamera in the clearing. AJ looks down at the camera thoughtfully, then loops it around her neck determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, post your constructive criticism in the reviews. I'll try to resolve it as best I can. Also, if you have any interesting challenge ideas, feel free to send me a kudo as well.  
> Thank you, and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd there goes the first chapter! To those who submitted OCs, I hope I did your characters' justice in this fanfiction. I will try to update you all with a new chapter as soon as possible. Here is the list:  
> 1\. Max Grayson - The Tomboy (Dogtimus)  
> 2\. Silver Willow - The Fairytale Prince (SuperWolfieStar)  
> 3\. Neville Nipman - The True Neutral (TheChrisanthemum)  
> 4\. Jewel Piccolo Banner - The Jokester (TheGamingMonkey2002)  
> 5\. Jimmy "J-Jo" Sebastian Cooper - The Street Clown (TheGamingMonkey2002)  
> 6\. Brittany Drake - The Mob Boss (LaViolaViolaRosa)  
> 7\. Anna-Jane "AJ" Rosenberg - The Socially-Akward (xXKuroCat-Nanami)  
> 8\. Dustin Midwinter - The Pessimist (PROJECT - DRAMA)  
> 9\. Amelia Meadows - The TV Actress (FangDriver8)  
> 10\. Johnny Kujo - The Martial Artist (Lord Zeppelin)   
> 11\. Chloe Geeson- The Con Artist (xtremexavier15)  
> 12\. Tamera Jenipher Oshunrind - The Beatmaker (Gucci Mane LaFlare)  
> 13\. Ryuji Karasuma - The Perverted Swimmer (t20n00)  
> 14\. Taylor Kovalevsky - The Adrenaline Junkie (Ser Matten)  
> 15\. Dominic Kastle - The Royal Maniac Racer (Rouge Tundra)  
> 16\. Kris Raven "Rae" Yang - The Jack of All Trades (37KarsOnMars)  
> 17\. Valentine Valentine "ViVi" Valentine - The Straight Man (37KarsOnMars)  
> 18\. Gigi - The Photographer (Guest)  
> 19\. Adriane "Beau" Beauchamp - The Beach Bum (Shadowed Theatre)  
> 20\. Griselda von Girder - The Berserker (Solfeggio Kant)  
> 21\. Adrian Contiello - The Thespian (IGwilledCheeseI)  
> 22\. Ronan Montague - The Junior Executive (Toxic Smiling)
> 
> As always, please like and comment below and have a wonderful day.


End file.
